


Dungeons and DIOs

by detrimentsLament, Fabedidabedie, HasturIsMyCopilot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: god help me I am the DM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrimentsLament/pseuds/detrimentsLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabedidabedie/pseuds/Fabedidabedie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasturIsMyCopilot/pseuds/HasturIsMyCopilot
Summary: I made a DnD game where everyone is DIO. A twink drow rogue, a kenku cleric, a vampiric fighter, a drunken fallen aasimar warlock, a tiefling barbarian, and a yuan-ti bard fight Heaven Ascension DIO. Updates posted on Mondays.





	1. The Arrival (Or, Why Doors Are The Greatest Enemy In D&D)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My players and friends!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+players+and+friends%21).



> Vampire DIO: https://occasional-pb-dio.tumblr.com/  
> Twink DIO: https://dailytwinkdio.tumblr.com/  
> Warlock DIO: https://badlydrawnwarlockdio.tumblr.com/  
> Bird DIO: http://asea-quinn.tumblr.com/  
> Demon DIO: https://badlydrawndioandtheworld.tumblr.com/  
> Snake DIO: https://ph5-3.tumblr.com/  
> Me, Your Humble DM: http://detrimentslament.tumblr.com/  
> Hee Hoo is Giorno, Bird DIO's son.

D&DIO (Abe):

  
Ari/Vampire DIO You are walking along the road between Greyfield and Stone Run, on your way to a different estate for the season. The road is unusually quiet tonight for seasonal travel; you are far from the only one to move from once city to another as the season begins to warm, but two kilometers back, Enrico had mentioned that he had only seen a very small handful of camps around, and now you can’t shake the thought from your mind. The threat of bandits occurred to you, and although you were fairly certain that you could take two or three, a whole pack might mean trouble. Luckily, with your vampiric ability, your senses were honed to a razor’s edge, and you were sure you would be able to spot a pack big enough to overwhelm you far before they could spot you. So it came as quite a surprise when Chestnut, normally a very calm horse, startled and reared back. Your first thought was that perhaps you had missed something, an arrow fired from the mountain face, but within seconds you realized that the starry mist coming out of the ground below your feet and the feet of your companions was to blame. You could handle bandits, but a mage? That might give even you, DIO, trouble. What kind of magic it was, you did not know, but you didn’t need to wait long to find out. Suddenly, you were at the shadowy edge of a moonlit clearing, full of tall grass that swayed gently in the nighttime breeze. Looking to your right, you saw Pucci, stirring quietly. To your left, you noticed Vanilla, and perhaps five paces behind you, you saw Hol Horse and Chestnut regaining consciousness as well. You realize that you do not know this place, but somewhere in the woods, you see a light that might belong to a cabin or a house. More importantly, though, you notice other shapes stirring in the field.

  
Fab/Warlock DIO Another late, silent night at another tavern in a town you’ve never been to before, the name for which you no longer remember. At this point, they have all started to blur together, but that’s fine, you wouldn’t have it any other way. Some young upstart yells something behind you, and another young man shouts back, but you don’t pay the tavern brawl much mind. Perhaps a brief moment of annoyance, but nothing more. Things like that interrupt your drinking, and you’d be damned if you were going to put down your glass. That glass kept memories away. Memories you would much rather not have to face, memories better off forgotten at the bar and at the bottom of bottles abandoned by your campfire outside of the tents. Myrkul’s voice would taunt you, some nights, his voice coming from the crossbow that hung from his hip. If you were lucky, you wouldn’t remember what it said in the morning. Unfortunately, though, your drunken stupor meant that you did not notice when the tavern cleared out. Where the hell was the barkeep? You opened your mouth to demand service, before you noticed a chillingly familiar purple mist rising from the ground below your feet, and you found yourself laying in a grassy field. The grass swayed above your head gently, and you quickly checked your hands and your clothes. The lack of blood sent relief through you, and you sighed and closed your eyes for just a moment. You heard rustling around you, though, and the thought of approaching strangers forced you to sit up to see who was approaching you. At the edge of the clearing, you noticed a stranger dressed in elaborate armor, three men, and a horse. To your left and right, other strangers. You didn’t recognize this clearing, but that was hardly unusual for you. Currently, your main question was what brought you here.

  
Momo/Bird DIO You are walking quietly along the woods. It is getting late, you notice, and you consider settling down for the night and setting up camp. Almost as if confirming your thoughts, you hear a quiet song whistle from the bag on your back. Hee-Hoo must be hungry. Not one to let your boy go hungry, you sit down at the edge of the road and start a campfire. You set the bag down gently and pluck Hee-Hoo out, setting him carefully in your lap, before pulling out a number of wild vegetables and insects and all manner of delightful Kenku delicacies. You place the ingredients into a pot full of water from a clean stream nearby and within a few moments, a delightful scent begins to rise from the pot. Hee-Hoo hee-hooed happily, and although it was a baby hee-hoo and therefore meant nothing more than hee-hoo, it was a lovely hee-hoo. You hoo-hoo back softly, reassuring the soft bundle of feathers that dinner would be finished soon. And, in fact, within a few minutes the vegetables and meat and worms were cooked to perfection, and you scoop a little out to feed the child. Hee-Hoo happily eats the concoction and you go to feed yourself, but before you can do so, you notice the mist around you. You immediately assume you are under attack, and you quickly grab Hee-Hoo and try to run. Before you can get far, though, you find yourself in an unfamiliar grassy field, curled around Hee-Hoo. The grass sways gently around you, and you hear others moving around you. Through the grass, you spy a horse and what you think are four humans. To your left, another stranger… but how did you get here at all? Who are these people?

  
Moist/Twink DIO These were the moments in which you felt the most comfortable. There was an adoring crowd at your feet, looking up at you as you stood on your box, holding out one of your shoddy stone masks. Their eyes are locked onto you, enraptured as you weave tales of ancient Elven magic and secret races of brilliant, advanced humanoids who lived underground and evaporated in the sunlight. You had them, hook, line, and sinker. They mutter quietly, whispering in awe and wonder as you launch into the next part of your dialogue. It was always a favorite of yours, the tale of how you supposedly stumbled across these masks in an ancient crypt as you were stumbling around in the Underdark (a tale which was, of course, complete rubbish but you were charismatic enough that it sounded convincing), but unfortunately something else suddenly seems to catch their attention. It is an annoyance, and unfortunate, because suddenly these people no longer seem interested in buying your wares. Several in the front row back up, and after a moment, you notice the fear in their eyes, and you couldn’t understand why that would be until you follow their line of sight to your feet and noticed wisps of purple, smoke-like mist coming from the box under you. You are alarmed, but you have no time to react before you are plucked off of the box and find yourself laying in a grass field in the middle of nowhere, staring up at the stars. For some reason, you feel as though they are staring back, and a quiet shudder goes unbidden through your spine. You shake your head and sit up, looking around, and you quickly spot a handful of humans and what seems to be two humanoids to your right. Where the hell are you? It seems like you’re in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, which is far from your ideal place to be. You don’t recognize anything at all.

moist dio  
"whomst"

Hoo Hoo  
"Hoo hoo?"

call me drunk daddy  
I look around, assuring that my weapon is still with me locked and loaded. Ready to strike at any meaning, after all my life does seems to be important to me. Thinking about the last mug of ale I had, maybe it was to much. But I simply shrug to myself on that thought. I scream "Who goes there?!

moist dio  
"what does this mean"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I haven't said a word but already have my sword drawn. I'm not going to make any noise before I know what I'm up against.

moist dio  
"why do all of u look Slightly Like Me"

Hoo Hoo  
"I check my hee hoo is okay. He is fine. I've also learnt a new word. "Whomst?""

call me drunk daddy  
"I shake my head in confusion, "Friend or Foe?""

moist dio  
"yall wanna buy a mask"

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo squints

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I am...not entirely sure if anyone else here speaks Common except for the guy with the bun so i'm going to address him  
"Identify yourself."  
"whomst, hoo hoo, these words mean nothing to me"

call me drunk daddy  
"With no real answer I begin to search for my journal and check if I had some stronger fluids I could in fact not handle but found nothing. I hear a voice calling, the one with the fancy clothing speaks up. "Well. I just woke up from a Mykrul knows, long night. They call me Amarok, or Dio for short.""

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci steps back nervously, eying the strangers. He seems to be waiting for some kind of command, but he clearly does not trust these people.

moist dio  
"Why Are U Dio I'm Dio"

call me drunk daddy  
"riffraff..." I silently say to myself

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I lower my sword.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla Ice is staring at the others with a hard expression. He's probably ready to throw down at a moment's notice, but he has no real training and would probably be useless.

Hoo Hoo  
"I continue to observe the situation. I carefully place Hee Hoo in my little backsling"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"That's impossible. You can't both be named Dio."

D&DIO (Abe)  
"Hee-Hoo hee-hoos nervously."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I move toward Pucci and place a hand on his shoulder.

call me drunk daddy  
"What, how is that possible?!"

Hoo Hoo  
I pet my hee hoo in an attempt to calm him and assure him he is okay

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
whispering; "take the others and move into the forest, my friend. I can handle this."

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo Make a persuasion roll.  
Pucci nods and takes Vanilla Ice, Hol Horse, and Chestnut deeper into the woods, towards the cabin.

Hoo Hoo  
Total is 10

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo seems slightly consoled but is still a little nervous.

call me drunk daddy  
i finally get up and walk slowly towards the one that speaks in common, with the hands off my weapon to signalize that i mean no harm, for the moment

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
i also put my sword back in its sheath. it's not like i'll be totally defenseless without it.

call me drunk daddy  
"do you have anything to do with the fact that I'm here?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Hardly. I had been wondering the same."

moist dio  
finally gets up off the ground and Squints Around

call me drunk daddy  
"hm, that's very strange... i can't remember even being here"

moist dio  
12 perception check

call me drunk daddy  
"do you know where we are currently? Is this familiar to you?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Have the other people in the clearing seen Pucci and the others?

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio You see that you are in a deciduous forest, surrounded by things like oaks and maples as well as pines. The leaves are a healthy green, and the heat would tell you that it is almost summer. The woods are almost eerily silent. There don't seem to be any animals nearby, and you can tell it's probably almost dawn.

moist dio  
thinkin

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone Twink is excepted. Make a perception roll to notice Pucci and company. Twink, you saw them.

Hoo Hoo  
I look around

call me drunk daddy  
19  
I got the eagleeyes

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy You see them, and you see the cabin as well through the trees.

call me drunk daddy  
so I can figure out that they live there? or been there more than one time?

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
fuck, it's almost dawn.  
can I roll to see if i notice this?

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy Make an investigation roll.  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) Yeah, just a perception.

call me drunk daddy  
got a 11

Hoo Hoo  
9

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
...4 for perception.

call me drunk daddy  
there still could be rest-alcohol in my blood

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy You can't glean if these people live there or not, but you can tell that there is a fire lit in the fireplace inside. Someone has been there relatively recently.  
@Hoo Hoo You didn't notice Pucci and company leave.

call me drunk daddy  
I look past the one I'm currently speaking to, "A cabin? Or a Tavern? What is this building?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) You can't tell what time it is through the tree canopy at all. You do know the cabin is there though, as it was in your intro.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"A residence. -If we have any chance of knowing how or why we've all been brought here, that is it."

call me drunk daddy  
"Interesting. Can we go there? I can't stand it staying out in the night without knowing where i am"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I look out into the clearing.  
"And what of them."

moist dio  
@ hoo hoo "hey is that ur kid"

Hoo Hoo  
I turn around to show the other and say, "Hee-Hoo"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo says, "Hee hoo!"

call me drunk daddy  
"Just curious. One can never be careful enough"

moist dio  
"do u kno whats really popular with kids nowadays? these masks"

Hoo Hoo  
I observe the mask and look closely

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo Insight.  
@moist dio Deception.

Hoo Hoo  
8

moist dio  
13 deception

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo As far as you can tell, it's a legit mask.

call me drunk daddy  
"and what about these two strange ones?" I flap my wings and brush them aside with a slightly painful expression

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I have no interest tagging along with fools. Let them stay if they wish."

moist dio  
"its popular for roleplaying or whatever kids love to do nowadays and he doesnt seem to have any toys of his own, u kno"

Hoo Hoo  
I nod my head in interest, I would like a stone mask but I have no money

call me drunk daddy  
"Before I forget the formalities. What are you called? Don't tell me it's Dio."

moist dio  
"seeing as i don't even know the currency in this new land, anything of value would suffice"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Can I roll deception?

moist dio  
"my name is sszozz but u can call me dio"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) Yes.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
6...

call me drunk daddy  
would that be an opposing charisma check? if dio is trying to fool me i can check if can i look through the fooling?

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"...Jonathan Joestar. Of Iriaebor." (But it doesn't sound the least bit convincing.)

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy You can tell this guy is clearly lying about something.  
@call me drunk daddy Roll Insight to find out what exactly he is lying about.

call me drunk daddy  
I sigh and shake my head, "You're trying to fool me?? That's my dead brothers name!" Even though I'm slightly disturbed by the coincidence, it could be that he just made that name up  
ay  
it's a 17

moist dio  
"oh? are u two interested in my wares as well"

Hoo Hoo  
I present twink with a...torch. When his says his name though I hesitate a little. "dio..."

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy His name and hometown both seem to be false.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I roll my eyes.  
"Alright, yes, I am also Dio."  
"At this point it would make less sense if I weren't."

moist dio  
I Look With My Elf Eyes At Hoo Hoo's Possessions  
20 perception

call me drunk daddy  
I just take a deep breath and pinch myself. Knowing that I wouldn't work anyways. "Alright. So You are Dio, I am Dio and the Elf there said he's also Dio.... What a disturbing yet interesting coincidence"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio You see most of the obvious things on Hoo Hoo. A backpack, Hee Hoo and his sling, etc. He seems to be some kind of priest.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"And, apparently, the bird."

call me drunk daddy  
"The bird too?"

moist dio  
"do u have any of those little communion crackers"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I hardly believe this is a coincidence. -Nevertheless. I have companions to guide. Are you coming, or not?"

Hoo Hoo  
Communion crackers... I'm not sure what he means

moist dio  
"what about grape juice"

call me drunk daddy  
"Of course. Should we tell these lost souls to come or should we just leave them be?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I wave my hand dismissively.  
"Do what you like."

Hoo Hoo  
...grape juice? I pull out a flask of oil, confused

moist dio  
"or rather... even better... wine ??"  
"thoroughly unimpressed w ur wares"

call me drunk daddy  
I simply nod and follow him. Glancing back once more and proceed following him

Hoo Hoo  
"Hoo hoo" (sad)

moist dio  
"ok thanks for the torch nice doing business with u"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
May I start to head straight on into the forest, toward the cabin?

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy @Tot Vampire (Ari) The two of you approach the cabin. Pucci, Vanilla Ice, and Hol Horse are waiting. Chestnut has been tethered up outside, by a trough full of water.  
Pucci: "The cabin is locked."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I see. No back or side doors?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci: "None that we could find. There are a few windows. Perhaps it could be picked, but I have nothing with me to pick locks."

moist dio  
"where the fuck r the other two i didnt sell them anything yet"

call me drunk daddy  
I start knocking against the door

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hol Horse: "Damn shame I left my lockpicks at home."  
There is no response.

Hoo Hoo  
I trade over my torch for the fake mask and give the mask to hee-hoo to play with

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Perhaps with enough force, the door could be broken down."

call me drunk daddy  
"Wha- try calling them... They clearly went in there"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci: "You are welcome to try."  
Pucci seems unsure but if anyone has a chance of busting this door down, it's you.

moist dio  
rushes in

D&DIO (Abe)  
Moist, you see a door.  
It seems to be locked.

moist dio  
"do u need lockpicking services"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I'm about to try and break the door down, but stop.

call me drunk daddy  
I cuss in draconic and shake my head

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Do you have a lockpick?:

moist dio  
"i have both a burglar's pack and thief tools so probably"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"You mean you don't know."

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio You do.

moist dio  
"of course i do im a thief"

call me drunk daddy  
"A thief? Stay away from my booze and purse..."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Then by all means. Thief."

moist dio  
"i would never steal from my friends <3 "  
"however, i require payment for my services"

Hoo Hoo  
"A thief..."

call me drunk daddy  
"'Friends' do not take payment."

Hoo Hoo  
I take the mask from Hee-Hoo and inspect it again

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I have more than enough gold to spare, but I certainly don't have any interest in giving it away for petty tasks like picking locks."

moist dio  
"hey, if u ask ur friend to draw something for u, u would pay them. same deal."

call me drunk daddy  
"Draw? I certainly don't need someone to draw for me. I only pay for good poets and good booze!"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo Make an Insight check.

Hoo Hoo  
18

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo It's clearly a fake. Hee Hoo seems to like it though.

Hoo Hoo  
"Not friend..."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
May i make another perception check to see if i can see the sky better from here?

moist dio  
"obviously, it would be dangerous to sell ancient wares to children"

Hoo Hoo  
I decide to leave it at that, and give the mask back to Hee-Hoo

moist dio  
"think of the tetanus"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) Go for it.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
that's a 13

call me drunk daddy  
I would try to get the door open with force

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) You can tell you have about an hour left.  
@call me drunk daddy If you want to try to bust the door open, make an unarmed attack roll.

call me drunk daddy  
....1  
well, it's a 2 -1

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I am very mildly concerned, but it's not going to take an hour to get into this cabin

call me drunk daddy  
no critfail, still the door is strong

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
....Ideally.

moist dio-  
:3

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I'll take a turn breaking down the door.

call me drunk daddy  
"I can't get the door open, may another one would be so great to do it"

D&DIO (Abe)  
The Warlock throws himself against the door and probably does more damage to himself than to the door.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"May I?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) Make an unarmed attack roll, or one with a weapon if you intend to use it on the door.

moist dio  
can i inspect the cabin for other points of entry since nobody is letting me in the front door

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
lsjdlsf. crit fail.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio There is a window in plain sight, no need to roll.

moist dio  
"oh"

Hoo Hoo  
"May I?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Tot Vampire (Ari) You bash your sword against the door and hit yourself in the face with the flat of the blade. Take 2 points of damage.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
...I'm just. Going to sit down in the grass for a second.  
My pride is hurt more than I am.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci stares at you.

moist dio  
"give me ur money"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Shut up."

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla starts screaming at the door in rage. He kicks it and stubs his toe.

call me drunk daddy  
I look at the one in Plate, knowing how he feels

Hoo Hoo  
I rolled a 5 to break the door

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hol Horse starts laughing.  
@Hoo Hoo The door remains stalwart.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"...Alright, thief. One gold."

moist dio  
"o gold?"

Hoo Hoo  
"Hoo hoo" (angry)

call me drunk daddy  
I'm having enough and start casting a purple-ish ball forms in my hand  
eldritch blast

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy Roll to hit.

call me drunk daddy  
15 is it enough to roll my damage?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Go for it.

moist dio  
7 slight of hand ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio You try to get the window open but you can't seem to get the damn thing open.

call me drunk daddy  
10 pew pew

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Well. I suppose that works too."

moist dio  
"i wont give up !!!" [anime opening theme]

D&DIO (Abe)  
As the Warlock gets angrier, he summons a massive ball of dark energy and blasts a hole slightly larger than a basketball through the door.

Hoo Hoo  
Hoohoo stares at this strange new group he seems to have joined and questions his life choices

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can probably reach through and unlock it now.

call me drunk daddy  
"I SMIRK and try to get it open"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I stand and brush myself off.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You do. It swings open.

call me drunk daddy  
"That calls for a celebration drink! " And i immediately grab my phiole and start drinking

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy Roll a Con save.

call me drunk daddy  
3 AHHAHA

D&DIO (Abe)  
You are officially blacked out for the night.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I bury my face in my hands.

moist dio  
[facepalm]

call me drunk daddy  
As I step in I just fall on the ground

Hoo Hoo  
I hoo hoo at the warlock

moist dio  
can i roll to Percieve the Room

D&DIO (Abe)  
Go for it.

moist dio  
14 perception

D&DIO (Abe)  
The inside of the cabin is quiet. It is only one room, but more than spacious enough for the four of you, with a bed large enough to fit two and more than enough floorspace to fit two bed rolls. There is a fireplace with a cooking pot, a table with four chairs, a bookshelf, a small shelf of dried meats and vegetables, a writing desk, a small chest beside the writing desk, and outside, you spotted an outhouse with a stream to bathe in. Overall, it is a relatively comfortable place, although there is no sign of the residents.

moist dio  
thinkin abt anything he can take

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I stare kind of?? meaningfully at Pucci and Vanilla.  
"After you."

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla and Pucci nod and step inside.

call me drunk daddy  
I hope the floor is comfy enough to have a drunk sleep

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hol Horse seems nervous.  
The floor is more than comfy enough for a drunk sleep.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I turn to him.

call me drunk daddy  
perfect

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"What is it?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
"Uh... sorry for laughin', Lord Dio, I just, uhh... Am I sleepin with Chestnut tonight?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Yes."  
I grin.  
"Enjoy your night."

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hol Horse seems downcast but unsurprised. He goes and sits with the horse.

moist dio  
[thinkin] "why did u say night isnt it almost dawn"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Slip of the tongue."

Hoo Hoo  
I stand at the doorway and peer inside  
(rolled 12 perception)

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo You see everything the others do. Bookshelf, table, bed, fireplace, shelf, desk, chest.

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo is wary and looks to the other two to go in first

moist dio  
"Oh Bed Sharing ?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I...wait. On the step.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci looks up. "Would you like to come in?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Ah. Yes, thank you."  
I go inside.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Enrico's got you.

moist dio  
can i inspect the lil chest

Hoo Hoo  
I attempt to follow after vamp dio carefully stepping over warlocks body

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio You can inspect the chest. It's unlocked and isn't terribly big.

moist dio  
i look in the chest

D&DIO (Abe)  
Inside the chest, you find several maps, including a local map and a topographical map of the world. You don't recognize the shape of the continent. The local map has two towns, named Rashal and Sumat, and a series of paths, one of which leads to the city of Sorma. You also find Stationary, 2 pots of ink, and a journal.

moist dio  
i read the journal since im Nosey

D&DIO (Abe)  
You have time to read the first two entries.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I attempt to wake up warlock

D&DIO (Abe)  
Inside of Journal, Day 1: “The stars stare down at me, and I stare back in awe. Through my starlit hunts, I find myself lost in the eyes of heaven, enchanted and in love. They are pale, and soft, and a man cannot be blamed for becoming starstruck in their wonder. They are deep, beautiful, the most stunning thing I have ever seen. If a man could marry the night sky, I certainly would, and I would be filled with heartbreak for her leaving in the daytime! I fear that one day, I may go blind in their splendor and never be able to see them again, but I would be content so long as they were the last thing I saw on this mortal coil. I would never shoot a bow again, and I may even starve to death in the wilderness, but I would hardly mourn for such a loss, as I could then embrace the clouds and be with my darling forever… oh, woe be to this man maddened by love!”

Inside of Journal, Day 2: “nwwoteEe fHae eogt.Te aesoe om,adteLr I ilhv ysrie ei rnigget,adIwl esr ogette saymnsol ra usswoaeteeeyo h ol n.Go uk re n ols motr.Iko h h yso evnbln o hyhv pknt e n h odDOwl aem evc.H sbign uss n ilb uet re hma n a hudtetget h r h nm fteNbeOe odlc,culadfoihipses  
5/64/21”

  
@Hoo Hoo Medicine check.

moist dio  
[thinkin]

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 14

moist dio  
not deeming the journal any importance, he places it back where it was

D&DIO (Abe)  
You get him to stir if he so chooses.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I sit at one of the chairs and address the Twink One  
"Anything?"

moist dio  
"the ppl who lived here previously were kinda weird and spoke a diff language i guess"

Hoo Hoo  
"Weird?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Yes, what the bird said. Weird how?"  
"Perhaps one of us could decipher it."

moist dio  
"think they wanted to fuck the sky"  
"but anyway its right here if u wanna take a look"

Hoo Hoo  
"Fuck..."

call me drunk daddy  
am I awake after getting 14end out of my dreams?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You are conscious but probably will not remember anything you do here in a few hours.

call me drunk daddy  
perfect!

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo : "Fuck..."

call me drunk daddy  
I slap myself in the face and get up slowly, "Where are we?"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"We're inside the cabin you broke into."

Hoo Hoo  
Somehow I have a feeling fuck isn't a word for children. I turn to hoo hoo and wave my finger to try and convince him not to say it again

call me drunk daddy  
"Oh right. There was that thing. Found anything useful?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: "Hee hoo."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"The thief found a journal of sorts."  
I go to the chest and take the journal.

call me drunk daddy  
"A journal? What does it say?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see the entries from before.

moist dio  
cracks open those sweet Maps

call me drunk daddy  
I see the second day entry, is it a language I could read? Or try to guess what language it is?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see directions to two towns and a city.  
@call me drunk daddy Roll Insight.

call me drunk daddy  
nat20

D&DIO (Abe)  
It's not a language. It's a cypher.

call me drunk daddy  
"Ah I see, someone doesn't want others to read what that means..."  
is it possible to try to decipher it?

D&DIO (Abe)  
With a nat 20, you can tell that the numbers at the bottom are probably the code. It seems to be a columnar cypher.

call me drunk daddy  
I rub my stubblebeard and tell the others what I know

Hoo Hoo  
Can I try to figure it out?

call me drunk daddy  
I walk to a spot where everydio can see the note and the numbers

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I sort of. Lean in.

moist dio  
[thinkin]

call me drunk daddy  
As I start to read and try to figure out every word I surprisingly gasp  
"That is unbelievable. MORE TELLING OF A DIO?:

Hoo Hoo  
"DIO!?!??!?!"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
" ...Another one. Of course."

call me drunk daddy  
"that thing is calling us all Imposters!"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"--What."

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: DIO!?!??!?!

call me drunk daddy  
I slowly start to read it out loud

moist dio  
"o dio?"

call me drunk daddy  
"I know who the Eyes of Heaven belong to. They have spoken to me, and the Lord DIO will have my service. He is bringing guests, and I will be sure to greet them as any man should treat guests who are the enemy of the Noble One. Good luck, cruel and foolish imposters."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I am deeply offended by the insinuation that I could be an imposter.

call me drunk daddy  
Now who's fucking here with us?!

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Clearly, we have a common enemy."

call me drunk daddy  
still a bit dizzy while talking

moist dio  
"what r the eyes of heaven"

Hoo Hoo  
"Fuck...imposters...DIO"

call me drunk daddy  
"that's a good question. Well, someone wanted us to be here on purpose..."

moist dio  
"is somebody watching us"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone You can roll a religion check for more info on the eyes of heaven.

call me drunk daddy  
"or this is just a huge Heresy"

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 8 ;w;

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I can only assume whoever wishes us to be here is doing to so with intent to dispose of us."

moist dio  
7 religion...

D&DIO (Abe)  
No idea, sorry Hoo Hoo :oc

call me drunk daddy  
17

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
17 also.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Warlock gets it again.  
@call me drunk daddy @Tot Vampire (Ari) The two of you realize at exactly the same moment that you have heard that phrase before. The Eyes of Heaven are stars, and were supposedly the place where angels peeked through the Heavens into the earth.  
It's likely he is referring to some sort of deity or holy being.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"...A god, then."

call me drunk daddy  
"Oh. An old one"  
"So someone is getting people here as an offering of some sort??"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Not just people. Us, in particular."

Hoo Hoo  
"Everydio"

call me drunk daddy  
"Hm. Myrkul wouldn't like that at all..."

D&DIO (Abe)  
The crossbow feels a little heavier on your belt.  
Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Well. No matter. I have no intention of following the will of any god, angry or otherwise."

call me drunk daddy  
"We should prepare ourselves for whatever might come."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I agree."

call me drunk daddy  
"hah, I'm feeling the same, I already have a patron on my side."  
I pat my crossbow softly

D&DIO (Abe)  
Its weight does not lessen but you get the feeling it is amused.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I look to Pucci, trying to make it known in just a glance that there may be a great battle coming.

moist dio-Today at 4:04 PM  
"so uhh where's the dude that's supposed to greet us"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci's eyes meet his master's calmly. He doesn't seem overly concerned.

Hoo Hoo  
"Fucking dude"

call me drunk daddy  
I grab my journal and write down the decoded message and the information on the maps

D&DIO (Abe)  
The sun has risen.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I stifle a yawn.

call me drunk daddy  
"should we get some rest first? Or eat something? To strengthen ourselves for a fight"

moist dio  
"what foods do we have"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"I'll be resting, if it's all the same to you."

call me drunk daddy  
I start eating and have 9 rations left

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci : "I will keep an eye on Hol Horse, then."

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I take the bed without asking.  
"Thank you."

moist dio  
can i roll to steal a random trinket from the house

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci goes and sits by the window to make sure neither his fellow servant nor the horse are injured.  
@moist dio What would you be looking for?

moist dio  
something.... shiny....

call me drunk daddy  
I sit down and close my eyes for a moment, to make sure I'm not hearing them and start chonching

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"Vanilla. Make sure the thief stays far from our supplies."  
I close my eyes.

Hoo Hoo  
I share a ration with Hee-Hoo. I have 9 rations left. I proceed to nest on top of the table and soothe hee-hoo to sleep

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla: "Yes, Lord Dio."  
Vanilla sits by the vampire DIO's supplies.

moist dio  
"why is everyone going to sleep its daylight"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@moist dio There isn't much treasure here, but you find a lucky rabbit's foot.

Hoo Hoo  
"rest for fight?"

moist dio  
"hell yea"  
is the food from the kitchen ok to take

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo hee hoos softly in his sleep.  
@moist dio Roll survival.

moist dio  
oh no  
14 survival

D&DIO (Abe)  
Seems okay.

moist dio  
[thinkin]

D&DIO (Abe)  
Dried jerky. Some clean water. Dried veggies. Not poisoned as far as you can tell.

call me drunk daddy  
I finish my food and roll out my bedroll and try to get some rest

moist dio  
twink abandons the food for the time being and looks at the bookshelf

D&DIO (Abe)  
@call me drunk daddy You pass out drunk and will forget everything that happened in the cabin in the morning.  
... Evening.  
Whatever.

moist dio  
"is everybody asleep"

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo keeps an eye on twink

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla and Pucci are watching you also.

Hoo Hoo  
[watches]

moist dio  
takes a book from the shelf and reads until abt noon  
i assume nobody else has taken the other half of the bed so :3

D&DIO (Abe)  
The book is about local fauna. There are deer, eagles, bears, and so on-- typical fare.

moist dio  
"nice"  
goes to sleep on the Bed

Hoo Hoo  
Hee-hoo stirs from his sleep around noon so Hoohoo takes him outside to look around  
Can I check around outside again?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Perception.

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 12

D&DIO (Abe)  
You notice something watching you from the woods.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Do i need to roll anything to kick the twink out of the bed

D&DIO (Abe)  
Are you awake?

moist dio  
[in his sleep] "it holds two ppl binch"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I am capable of kicking in my sleep

Hoo Hoo  
Cautious, I put hee hoo in the sling on my back. I walk slightly closer to whatever is watching me

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
sort of. unconsciously

D&DIO (Abe)  
I'll roll for you to see if you do it

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Fair

D&DIO (Abe)  
When you step out the door, the creature rushes you.

Hoo Hoo  
I PANIC AND HOO HOO AS LOUD AS I CAN

D&DIO (Abe)  
The creature must take its turn to get to your location.

call me drunk daddy  
do I get up by his loud HOO-ing?

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Same, are we awake now?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You may run inside and get help. Roll persuasion, and then @everyone else roll perception.

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 17!!

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
16

moist dio  
9... binch can't see

call me drunk daddy  
5 too tired

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vampire and Twink are awakened by the loud Hoo Hoo.

moist dio  
[awaken]

Hoo Hoo  
Can I turn back around and try and see whats attacking me?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes. Roll Nature to figure out what it is.

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 6 ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can tell it is some sort of small dragon.

Hoo Hoo  
I roll 8 initiative

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
12

moist dio  
16 initiative

call me drunk daddy  
16

D&DIO (Abe)  
Warlock, your first turn will be skipped because you are asleep.

call me drunk daddy  
aye!

Hoo Hoo  
Can I try and shut the door?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You have time to run inside and shut the door before combat properly starts.  
Moist, you're first.

moist dio  
how far away is the dragon

D&DIO (Abe)  
About 15 feet from the door.

moist dio  
hmm guess i'll use the Bow  
22 to land an attack

D&DIO (Abe)  
Because of sunlight sensitivity, you take disadvantage to attack creatures in direct sunlight.  
Roll twice, and take the lower roll.

moist dio  
20

D&DIO (Abe)  
You pull out your bow and take aim through the hole in the door. You pull back the bowstring and fire, and it strikes true.

moist dio  
8 damage

D&DIO (Abe)  
The arrow pierces the dragon in the shoulder, and it lets out an angry roar.  
The Warlock is drunk, and his turn is skipped. You do wake up, however.  
It is the dragon's turn.

call me drunk daddy  
aye and I feel something standing on me.

D&DIO (Abe)  
It's going to attack Hoo Hoo through the door.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I block at all?

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo Make a dex saving throw.

Hoo Hoo  
YOOO NAT20

D&DIO (Abe)  
Adeptly, cradling Hee Hoo, instinct pushes you to leap out of the way. With impressive grace and coordination, you roll to the side. By shielding Hee Hoo with your body, you ensure that he takes no damage. However, you will still take half damage.

Hoo Hoo  
Do I roll for damage then?

D&DIO (Abe)  
I roll for it. Take 7 damage.  
@Tot Vampire (Ari), your turn.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Is the dragon in the cabin now?

D&DIO (Abe)  
No, but it is just outside the door and blocking the hole effectively enough that you could probably attack through it.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Close enough to charge it?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Give it a shot.  
It stuck its head through the door hole effectively.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
Alright, I charge the dragon and attempt to run it through with my bastard sword, two-handed.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll to hit.

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
...whyyyy  
Crit fail.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You rush the door to try to pierce the dragon's mouth, but in the last moment, it pulls away and lets the sunlight back in. You manage to screech to a halt just before running into the direct beams, but you almost topple into it anyway, before Pucci materializes behind you and yanks you back. You fall on your ass, but you're safe.  
@Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo's turn.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I heal myself pls? ;w; With my spell?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Sure! Which spell?

Hoo Hoo  
Cure wound?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Sure!

Hoo Hoo  
Okay, I rolled a d8 with my wisdom as modifier and got 11

D&DIO (Abe)  
11 damage healed. But you just heal yourself back to max.  
In that case, it is the twink's turn again.

moist dio  
same location as last time ?

D&DIO (Abe)  
It's closer now but yes, more or less. It is unfortunately still standing in direct sunlight.

moist dio  
if i attack with rapier would that put me in direct sunlight as well

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes, but you don't take damage from it.

moist dio  
ok i'll attack w rapier

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll to hit!

moist dio  
18 and 18

D&DIO (Abe)  
You slide forward, adept and nimble, and your blade strikes true. Roll damage.

moist dio  
12 damage

D&DIO (Abe)  
Quick and precise as lightning, you send the tip of your blade through the dragon's eye. It thrashes and roars, and then falls still, your blade driven through its brain. You easily slide your blade from its socket.  
It collapses in front of the door.  
Everyone gain 100 exp.

moist dio  
"wryyyyyyy"

Hoo Hoo  
"wryyyyyyyyy"

call me drunk daddy  
"wryyyyyyyy"

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
"...wryyyy."

call me drunk daddy  
"I think we do have something in common."

Hoo Hoo  
"everydio wry"

moist dio  
can we collect anything from the Corpse

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can certainly try.  
Roll Nature or Survival.

moist dio  
6....

D&DIO (Abe)  
You ain't got a fuckin clue what to do with this thing.  
But it's pretty cool looking.

Hoo Hoo  
I hug my hee-hoo close to me, that battle was too rough ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: "Hee hoo......."

Hoo Hoo  
Can I check the corpse too?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Go for it. It's not carrying anything, so it'd be Nature or Survival to skin/investigate what it naturally has.

Hoo Hoo  
11...

Tot Vampire (Ari)  
I thank Pucci for his help and go over to the warlock.  
"Do you have anymore alcohol."

D&DIO (Abe)  
You aren't sure how to skin a dragon, its scales are tougher than anything you have right now, but you do know that you could possibly milk its fire glands and make a potion from it, possibly. You have no idea how to do that, though.

Hoo Hoo  
...can I eat the corpse?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can certainly try.


	2. Arrival to Rashal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everydio arrives at their first town.

D&DIO (Abe)  
  
Jam/Mommy DIO:  
  
You have set up camp on a set of rocky ridges in your territory. The night is approaching rapidly, but you aren’t concerned for your wellbeing. The bear carcass beside you would keep you warm, and perhaps its pelt could be fashioned into a coat. Fall was approaching after a very short summer, and your independence meant that you had to know how to avoid being killed by the elements. You sigh quietly and look up at the purple sky, peering at the few stars that had poked through already. You go to pull out your flute, but you freeze as the bushes rustle behind you.  
  
As far as you know, you are alone. The object sounds too large to be something like a rabbit. Your halberd is laying across from the fire, so you grab your mace and whip around to see what it might be, only to find yourself face to face with the largest falcon you have ever laid eyes on. A moment passes, then two, and the bird seems to smirk at you before spreading its wings and taking flight. It screeches, and you follow it with your eyes as it hovers above you in the air. You go to grab your javelin, just in case, when you notice the purple mist underneath you. What was going on? Was this an attack? You hardly have time to consider such a thing before you are whisked away by the mist.

  
You find yourself between two massive trees, with a cabin nearby. From the sounds of things, there are people inside, and if the hole in the door and the small dragon carcass just outside signify anything, they probably found trouble not long ago. The early evening is starting to fall, and you notice the bird from earlier soaring toward the northwest.  
  
@Momghis What do you do?

Momghis  
[thinkin] “hek just happened”  
can i look at ded dragon

D&DIO (Abe)  
You approach the dead dragon. You may take a Nature or Arcana check to learn more about it.

Momghis  
15 nature (but they're both same mod so) ;v;

D&DIO (Abe)  
You recognize this as a dead brass dragon wyrmling. Brass dragons are metallic dragons known for their ability to breathe fire and are generally chaotic good aligned.

Momghis  
>:c “whomst....did this to you....”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone Jam excluded, please make a perception roll to notice mommy DIO.

Cheap Date Dio  
That's...a 7

Murder Twink  
19

drunk stool  
3

Hoo Hoo  
17

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink @Hoo Hoo You both notice a newcomer standing just outside the door, inspecting the dead dragon.

Murder Twink  
“who r u”

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo are you?”

Momghis  
?!  
“did you kill this dragon”

Murder Twink  
“What Do U Think”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo shakes his head

Momghis  
“what is the truth”  
Murder Twink  
“oh, u kno” ;)  
“why do u ask”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis You can make an investigation check to figure out what this dragon might have died from.

Momghis  
15

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can see a long, thin blade was pierced through its eye. It looks to be a rapier, most likely. You also notice a rapier strapped to the twink's belt.

Momghis  
[squint]  
“you”  
“little one”

Murder Twink  
>w>

Momghis  
“come here”

Murder Twink  
“why”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo smiles hoping Twink gets what he deserves for selling him a fake mask

Murder Twink  
“whomst even are u”

Momghis  
“ i'd like to ask you the same”  
“you killed this dragon, didn't you”

Murder Twink  
“why do u care”

Cheap Date Dio  
Are Amarok and I still clueless that we have a newcomer, or...?

D&DIO (Abe)  
The two of you have now seen the newcomer.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Did you happen to see a dead horse while you were out there?”

Momghis  
? “dead horse....”

D&DIO (Abe)  
You saw no such thing.

Momghis  
“nope”

drunk stool  
while sitting next to him i can clearly hear his words  
“...dead horse what?”

Cheap Date Dio  
May I send someone outside to see if Hol Horse and Chestnut are still alive and well

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci and Vanilla are still with you.

Cheap Date Dio  
I'll send Vanilla. That horse is carrying important goods.

D&DIO (Abe)  
What do you say to him?

Murder Twink  
@ mommy “answer the question thot why are u fixated on this dragon”

Hoo Hoo  
“Thot? Is that name?”

Momghis  
;-; “i......like dragons....”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: “Thot.”

Murder Twink  
“oh, u know, drow language,”

Momghis  
“thot....”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo Hoo hoo's at Hee hoo to try and Hoo Hoo the word thot out of his mind

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee hoo: “Hoo Hoo.”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Go check on Hol Horse.”

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo Hoo”  
D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla Ice: "Yes, milord."

Momghis  
i look at the little babby gold bird

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla Ice kicks the door open and goes outside.

Hoo Hoo  
I put my hands around Hee Hoo to try to protect

Murder Twink  
“is ur name also dio”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Would that surprise you, at this point?”

Momghis  
“yes...well...sort of. yea”  
“wait how u kno”

Hoo Hoo  
“Everydio is Dio here”

Cheap Date Dio  
“What the bird said.”  
I go over to the bed and nudge it with my foot.  
“Wake up. We have another guest.”

Momghis  
[no longer very angery]

Hoo Hoo  
“I am Hoo Hoo, not just bird”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: “Hee Hoo.”

drunk stool  
After all the loud arguing and HEE HOO-ing and HOO-HOOing I awake and look to the new dio

Cheap Date Dio  
“...Hoo Hoo, then.”

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo hoo”

Momghis  
can i see inside the cabin

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

drunk stool  
“Fresh meat?”

Momghis  
sees the angel dio and is ....hnnnngh >:/ i dont like angels  
“im coming in”

drunk stool  
follows the new dio and sighs. demonic scum >:c

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo ruffles his feathers by the fire and watches from afar

Momghis  
“i speak ur lang u better watch it”

drunk stool  
“I speak yours too. u better watch”

Murder Twink  
“ur causing an awful lot of discourse, new dio”

Cheap Date Dio  
[very heavy exhale]

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo seems to have his metaphorical feathers ruffled a little bit.

Murder Twink  
“i may have to ban u from this cabin”

Momghis  
[squat]

drunk stool  
“What is somedio like you doing here?”

Momghis  
“i dont know how i ended up here”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Then you're in the same boat as the rest of us.”

Momghis  
“same situation......”

Cheap Date Dio  
...may I roll to see if i'm intimidated by this new dio

drunk stool  
“how did i deserve this myrkul.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis Roll intimidation.  
@Cheap Date Dio Roll a Wisdom save.

Momghis  
19

Cheap Date Dio  
.....also 19.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio You're fine. This guy isn't any big deal.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Hmph.”

Murder Twink  
can i roll to sell mommy a mask

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can certainly try.

Murder Twink  
“hey do u know what u need.... a magical artifact”

Momghis  
“a what now”

Hoo Hoo  
“Twink thief, not friend”  
Hoo hoo butts in knowing whats about to happen

Murder Twink  
“what if im a thief friend”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo squints at twink

Murder Twink  
“and i wanted to help YOU gain eternal life”  
“ITS FREE IMMORTALITY!”

Momghis  
“eternal life?”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo buries his head in his claws

Cheap Date Dio  
I...offer Hoo Hoo a pat on the shoulder.

Murder Twink  
“so like. this mask guarantees that you will survive any deathly encounter you have”

Cheap Date Dio  
“You did try.”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo accepts the pat

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla Ice slams back through the door. "Milord, the useless one and the horse are safe and accounted for."

Cheap Date Dio  
“Well done.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Vanilla Ice glows with pride. He sort of looks like he might cry tears of joy.  
@Murder Twink Roll Deception.  
@Momghis Roll Insight.

Murder Twink  
16

Momghis  
17

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis He's so full of shit.

Momghis  
“you're full of shit”

Murder Twink  
“dont u wanna buy it out of the kindness of ur heart” ;~;

Momghis  
“not with that attitude, honey”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone Roll perception.

Cheap Date Dio  
Can I just say, I'm sort of enjoying the show right now  
...3

Hoo Hoo  
12

drunk stool  
critfail

Murder Twink  
17

Momghis  
20 :3c

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis You're the only one who notices a shadowy figure in the window.  
They seem to be peeking in at you all, watching your conversation.

Momghis  
“hey. is there another person that i dont kno about or”

Murder Twink  
??

Cheap Date Dio  
"...No?"

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo Hoo?”

Momghis  
[stand]

D&DIO (Abe)  
The figure disappears and flees.

drunk stool  
“Don't tell me there are more of your kind”

Momghis  
“who was that at the window then”  
“i came alone!”  
“bich”

drunk stool  
“who're you callin a bich you bich”

Cheap Date Dio  
[eyeroll]

Murder Twink  
“clam down”

Momghis  
“im tellin u there was someone at the window”

Hoo Hoo  
“Clam down hoo”

Murder Twink  
“well what did the person look like”

Momghis  
can i try looking out window again

D&DIO (Abe)  
You do. But the figure has disappeared into the forest.

Hoo Hoo  
“Follow?”

drunk stool  
“fine. but when i find out that this is another one like you i'll kill you” >:C

Momghis  
>;/  
i wanna go after the Dark Boi

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis You step outside and see no sign of the figure. You can make a Survival check to try to track it.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I roll too?

Momghis  
18

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo If you would like to follow the new DIO outside, yes.

Hoo Hoo  
14 ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis You find a boot print outside the window and a small trail leading northwest.  
@Hoo Hoo You find the same.

Hoo Hoo  
“Follow?”

Momghis  
[touches the ground] “bad energies......”  
“im gonna follow”  
“who's comin”

drunk stool  
My mood slides slowly into anger because there's a potential threat. I follow slowly and load my crossbow

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo nods at mommy

Cheap Date Dio  
“Well. I hope you all have a good time.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
The sun has now set enough for save traversing.

Cheap Date Dio  
Oh.

Murder Twink  
“persuade me”

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo Hoo” [angry]

Momghis  
[thinking] “little shit....”

Cheap Date Dio  
“I'll come along.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: “Hee Hoo” [afraid]

Hoo Hoo  
“No time”  
Hoo hoo pats Hee Hoo

Cheap Date Dio  
May I roll to intimidate Twink into coming along

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio Roll intimidation.  
@Murder Twink Roll a wisdom saving throw.  
Murder Twink  
3.....

Cheap Date Dio  
8.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio What do you say to him?

Cheap Date Dio  
“Don't be an ass. You're coming along, like it or not.”

Murder Twink  
; ;

Momghis  
“let's Bop”

Hoo Hoo  
“bOP”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink You feel like you should comply for your own safety.

Murder Twink  
walks to the door but Very Slowly

 

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone You begin to follow the trail through the forest. The fleeing figure is far ahead of you by now, but they no longer have time to try to hide their path, and it is not difficult to track the broken twigs and boot prints on the ground. The party chases the figure for several minutes.  
@Murder Twink Roll history.

Murder Twink  
13

D&DIO (Abe)  
You recall on the map that this figure seems to be fleeing towards the town of Rashal.

drunk stool  
Can I recall it too? I was drunk but noted everything down

Murder Twink  
“the footprints are heading towards a town”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@drunk stool You were too blacked out and have not had time to read your notes from last night.

drunk stool  
Aight  
“Oh that's good to know!”

Momghis  
“let's continue”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Lead on.”

drunk stool  
“now that there is a tiefling i can start trusting you drow!”

Murder Twink  
“Hey Now, Let's Be Friends”

Momghis  
“......”

Hoo Hoo  
“Twink not friend...”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone You all chase the figure's trail. Partway, you lose the path, but it is near enough to the village that you can almost certainly assume that it was the destination of the mysterious individual. You pass a ranch as you approach the town limits. It's a small place, with no more than eleven buildings. It seems peaceful and rather unassuming.  
You are now in Rashal.

D&DIO (Abe)  
It is approximately 10:00 PM, or 22:00.

Murder Twink  
the boys... back in town

drunk stool  
is there a tavern in sight?

 

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can't tell from here.

Cheap Date Dio  
Dio is feeling slightly more in his element.

Murder Twink  
can i roll perception to See Things

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink Yes.

drunk stool  
Dang it. I look at the other dios and just walk right in

Murder Twink  
17

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink To the west, you see a ranch. There is an older man in his early 50s tending to some cattle, along with a young man and a young woman. Ahead, you see a large building that you can vaguely make out to read "town council". To the northeast, you see an outdoor forge, and to the east of that, what seems to be several half-completed carpentry projects such as tables and chairs. You see other buildings ahead, but you would need to get closer to see what they might be.

Murder Twink  
“i want to see what the other buildings are”

Hoo Hoo  
“Need to find shadow man first”

Murder Twink  
“maybe he's in the other buildings”

Cheap Date Dio  
“A tavern may be our best bet for information. I doubt the town council would know anything about shadowy figures.”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo nods his head and walks further into town

drunk stool  
I look to the noble Dio. Tavern?

Murder Twink  
“you know, we don't actually have any description of this man how are we gonna ask around”

Momghis  
thinkin...

D&DIO (Abe)  
As you enter deeper into the town, you manage to make out a shrine, a tavern titled "The Sour Maiden", an inn titled "The Soaring Falcon Inn", a bakery, a general goods store, and a farm for crops.  
There is another crop of small buildings in the distance, but you can't make them out.

drunk stool  
“Mh. They sure do like sour things.”

Murder Twink  
“let's buy some bread”

Hoo Hoo  
Can I walk over to the smaller buildings to see whats there?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You could, yes.

Momghis  
“are we rly here to buy food....”

D&DIO (Abe)  
It is a fair distance away, though. Are you going alone?

Momghis  
i can accompany borb

Cheap Date Dio  
“Taverns and inns experience the most foot-traffic. I think our best bet is at one or the other.”

Murder Twink  
“why not, we were headed to the tavern anyway”

drunk stool  
“yes, and it may be safer staying in an actual inn and not a random cabin in the middle of nothing.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis @Hoo Hoo You are going to the distant buildings?  
@Cheap Date Dio @drunk stool @Murder Twink You are going to the tavern?

Hoo Hoo  
Ya I wanna know whats there

Cheap Date Dio  
Tavern, yes.

Momghis  
Ye

Murder Twink  
Im Going To The Bakery

drunk stool  
yes.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Alright!

Cheap Date Dio  
...How far apart are the bakery and tavern?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can see one from the other, although they are across town. It is maybe a three to five minute casual stroll apart.

Cheap Date Dio  
Hm. I'll stick with the tavern.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Less, if you run on the lawn and not the paths.  
  
Alright! I will cover the tavern first because discussion of going there was covered first.  
  
Vampire Dio and Warlock Dio enter The Sour Maiden and find a quiet but not unpleasant crowd. There is a woman in her mid-thirties manning the bar and a well-dressed gentleman in his late 50s coming out from a room in the back. The tables are wooden and covered in tasteful mint green cloths, and the smell of warm bar food fills the air. At one of the tables is an elderly man with a pendant around his neck, and at the bar are a man in his early 40s and a lovely young woman in her early 20s. The young woman is chatting amicably with the barmaid.  
  
Upon your entry, the barmaid looks up. She seems mildly surprised.  
Barmaid: "Are my eyes tricking me, or do we have visitors?"

drunk stool  
“It seems so. One modest room please and a gallon of the best ale you have here for me and my friend!”

Cheap Date Dio  
I go up to the bar and flash the best smile I can muster.  
“An ale sounds lovely, actually. Am I correct in assuming you don't get visitors often?”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Barmaid: "A gallon, eh? I can help you with that, but for a room, you're going to want the inn. Fritz keeps his rooms nice and tidy for the rare visitors. And for the gentleman who asked for the ale, you're absolutely right. Haven't had anyone in here from outside town in weeks."  
Barmaid: "It'll be a silver for the gallon, four copper for the ale."

Cheap Date Dio  
Damn. There goes my 'traveler' theory.  
drunk stool  
"Thank you." I grab my bag to pay her and sit down next to Dio

Cheap Date Dio  
“That's a shame. You seem so accommodating.” [vague gesture] “Might I add some supper for my retainers? I'm certain they're dying for something to eat after the journey we've had.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Barmaid: "Of course, darling." She hands you three menus.

Cheap Date Dio  
I'll let them order what they like and add it to the tab.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Jasmine: "My name's Jasmine. I'm the barmaid, of course, and the owner of this establishment is Gerstrad over there. He's my uncle."

drunk stool  
I watch the other one how he's so casually talking to the barmaid

D&DIO (Abe)  
Jasmine slides both of your orders to you and takes the servants' orders.

Cheap Date Dio  
I lean over to Amarok.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio , remove two silver from your money total.

Cheap Date Dio  
Aye aye.  
“If she's telling the truth we'll have to try elsewhere. Our stranger may be a citizen after all.”  
May I look around to see if any of the patrons look particularly suspicious?

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio Roll Insight.

drunk stool  
“Could be. We should investigate it in the morning. maybe someone will act weird.”  
I try to clink glasses with Dio q_q

Cheap Date Dio  
Hmm. 10.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see that the elderly man at the table seems to have a religious symbol on the pendant around his neck. You would have to roll Religion to figure out what it is. The woman at the bar seems to have a bit of flour in her hair, and the man has rough and calloused hands, like he works with them often.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Do you recognize that symbol, there?”  
I nod vaguely in the direction of the man with the pendant.

drunk stool  
may I check it?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

drunk stool  
11

D&DIO (Abe)  
It seems vaguely familiar. You are fairly sure you recognize it as some sort of sun god's symbol.

drunk stool  
Can i recall which god that was? From the special race or is it too fishy for me?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You are pretty sure it is a fairly conventional god's symbol from an Elysium pantheon, but the name escapes you.

drunk stool  
I slowly nod and look back to the other Dio  
“Not sure which one, but it reminds me strongly of an Sun god”

Cheap Date Dio  
Hmm. Don't like that.  
I take a swig of ale.

drunk stool  
“maybe we can find some more people in the Inn.”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Maybe.”

 

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis @Hoo Hoo  
The two of you head up the trail, going towards the collection of very small buildings. As you get closer, you manage to pick out that the mysterious stone structures are, in fact, mausoleums. You have located a graveyard. Deeper in the graveyard, you manage to make out a small house that likely belongs to the undertaker.

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo Hoo” [anxious]

Momghis  
”have no fear tiny birds. i gotchu.”  
“let's go near the house”

Hoo Hoo  
Can I look around?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Perception.

Hoo Hoo  
9 ;w;

Momghis  
can i roll too

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

Momghis  
15

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo You can't see much here. Your surroundings are much darker than in the town. there are no lamps along the streets, just shadows and cold stone.  
@Momghis As you peer through the darkness, you spot a figure moving quietly between two of the buildings.

Momghis  
[shakyeyes]  
“WHOMST”

Hoo Hoo  
“Whomst”

Momghis  
can i yeet after it

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can.  
You chase down the figure just as it steps into the moonlight again, and as you run up to it, you see a woman in her early 40s spin around and jump out of the way. She is very, very thin, and her hair is loose and long, with greying strands among sandy brown. She has a rather poor, pale complexion. She looks up at you with surprise.  
Woman: "Oh, my, you frightened me. Did you need something?"

Hoo Hoo  
“Whomst?”

Momghis  
“what are you running from”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Woman: "Oh, I'm alright, I'm sorry. I was just going to tend to the flowers and keep the dead some company." She pulls back her robes to reveal a small set of gardening supplies.  
Undertaker: "Are you family of the deceased? I won't bother you, darling, I am just the Undertaker."

Momghis  
[thinking] “this is the undertaker......”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo turns to Dhamrius  
“Not shadow figure I think”

D&DIO (Abe)  
The undertaker gets up and brushes herself off, picking up some of the things she dropped. "What shadow figure are you searching for?"

Hoo Hoo  
“suspicious person, have you seen?”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Undertaker: "No one has come back this way tonight, I'm afraid. Though there are many shadowy figures that keep me company back here, there have been none out of place, and none can leave their homes, I assure you. I take very good care of the dead."

Hoo Hoo  
[thinking] “I should have gone for bread too”

Momghis  
“then what did i see way back in that cabin....”  
“we saw a something heading towards this town out there”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Legia: "Are you folks staying in the inn? I can let you know if I see anything odd. Perhaps you are being haunted by something." She smiles. "My name is Legia Skullkeep, if you need me."

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo Hoo” [Thank you]

Momghis  
...is she hiding something

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Insight.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I too?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

Momghis  
nat20

Hoo Hoo  
12 ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis You are certain that this woman, though clearly a little out of her mind, is genuine.

Momghis  
:/ “hmph”

Hoo Hoo  
“Nothing here, we should get bread...”

Momghis  
“guess lets bounce” :l

Hoo Hoo  
Can I look around once more before we leave?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

Hoo Hoo  
16

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see nothing of note here, just quiet tombs and flowers left to honor the deceased.

 

  
@Murder Twink  
  
You enter the bakery. The warm smell of fresh bread greets you, and the soft jingle of a bell heralds your arrival. You hear some shuffling from the kitchen, and in glass cases, you see all sorts of bread and baked goods. Cookies, cakes, rolls, loaves, and pretzels, among much more, are laid out temptingly. A few short seconds later, a short woman in her twenties pokes her head out. Her dark hair is powdered with flour or sugar, and she wears a baker's apron with a hat. She offers a warm, sunshiney smile at you.  
Baker: "Welcome! How can I help you? It's rare we get visitors in, much less this late!"  
She seems rather energetic.

Murder Twink  
“hewwo can i get 2 croissants and a slice of chocolatey cake”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Baker: "Sure! Anything else? I just finished a loaf of cinnamon bread, fresh out the oven! Nice and warm."

Murder Twink  
“oh? sure”  
“so what are the Attractions around here”

D&DIO (Abe)  
She pulls out a little basket and starts preparing the order. Two fluffy croissants, a slice of decadent chocolate cake, and a small loaf of cinnamon bread are placed inside, the croissants and bread wrapped in a bit of paper.  
Baker: "That'll be two silver and three copper, if you would! As for attractions, I can't say there are too many. It's a pretty quiet town, but sometimes we have festivals."

Murder Twink  
he pays because he is an Upright Citizen who Supports Local Businesses

D&DIO (Abe)  
Twink receives Delicious Baked Goods.

Murder Twink  
“oh? what about the nearby woods, anything around there”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Baker: "Ah, the woods? We have some deer and such, sometimes Urgar hunts out there. He's the carpenter."  
Murder Twink  
“interesting... you see, recently i was offered a deal for Free Real Estate in those woods and i was wondering if many people traverse from this town to them or also have cabins around there”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Deception.

Murder Twink  
unnat 20

D&DIO (Abe)  
Whittia: She blinks in surprise. "Well, there are cabins out there, yes. I wouldn't know how many. I keep to myself and my, um... my friend, here in this bakery. My name is Whittia, by the by. My friend who works here with me is Vercia. You may as well know, if you might end up a neighbor."  
Roll for gaydar.

Murder Twink  
HOW

D&DIO (Abe)  
Insight.

Murder Twink  
17

D&DIO (Abe)  
They're lesbians, Harold.

Murder Twink  
“i'm sure it's very nice starting up a small business with your "friend" “  
“anyway, got any info on the carpenter? i'm into hunting myself”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Whittia : "It's not much, but I'm proud of this little shop. As for Urgar, he's a quiet man. Keeps to himself. Sometimes likes to go and have an ale or two at the tavern. He drinks with Vercia sometimes, actually. He does most of the repairs on our homes, and cuts most of his own lumber. He spends more time in the woods than anyone in town, probably."

Murder Twink  
“i See.. I'll have to keep an eye out for my fellow Hunting Enthusiasts... well, thank you for your time, potential future neighbor”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Whittia: "Feel free to stop by any time!"

Murder Twink  
RUNS OVER TO THE TAVERN

D&DIO (Abe)  
You enter the tavern. The old man, Vercia, and Urgar are still there, along with Jasmine, Gerstrad, Amarok, and "Jonathan".

Murder Twink  
goes over to the Boyes “Hewwo”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Hello, th-“  
I smell the bread.

drunk stool  
I nod at him and take another sip.  
suddenly the breadsenses are tingling

Murder Twink  
I Order An Alcohol

D&DIO (Abe)  
Jasmine: "Evenin'. What can I get for you?"

Murder Twink  
“i want some peach flavored wine please”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Jasmine: "That'll be six copper."

Momghis  
[bops in]

Hoo Hoo  
[enters]

Murder Twink  
I Pay And Acquire The Alcohol

D&DIO (Abe)  
Jasmine takes the gold and tucks it in her apron.

Hoo Hoo  
I hoo hoo to greet the others

Murder Twink  
“so, since all the boys are back in town i might have some info regarding a dude in the woods”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Is that so?”

Hoo Hoo  
“o hoo?”

drunk stool  
I nod and raise my gallon to say hewwo  
“Oh info?”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@drunk stool How much of that gallon have you downed?

drunk stool  
Depends on how much time has passed

Murder Twink  
“you see that dude drinking with that chick over there? there's a High Probability his name is urgar and apparently he spends most of his time in the woods”

D&DIO (Abe)  
We'll say an hour.

drunk stool  
probably halfway in

D&DIO (Abe)  
Con save.

drunk stool  
noncrit20

D&DIO (Abe)  
You're holding it pretty damn well. Impressively so.

Hoo Hoo  
[to dhamrius} “Is this man him?”

Momghis  
thinkin.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar looks up when his name is mentioned. The tavern is not that big.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Well done being subtle.”

Murder Twink  
“he probably didn't hear”

drunk stool  
“Oh so he could know something”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar: "Oh, I heard."

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo...”

Murder Twink  
“you know, i was just talking to vercia's gal pal and she had nothing but compliments about your carpentry work. i'm simply relaying it to my friends as a recommendation”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar: "Is that right."

drunk stool  
“Oh yes! I'm actually in need of a new door for my home!”

Murder Twink  
“of course”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar: "What dimensions?"

drunk stool  
"Just a normal one, There was an accident last week and I just can't live with that door. I thought about a dark wood maybe." I turn around and start to slowly walk to him while gesticulate with my drink in hand

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar: "Dark wood? I can do that. I can take measurements if you don't have 'em."

drunk stool  
can I recall what dimensions a normal door has?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Intelligence check.

drunk stool  
Oh no  
Nat 1

D&DIO (Abe)  
You are pretty sure doors are like... maybe seven feet tall? And like... four feet wide, maybe, spatial awareness has never exactly been your thing.

drunk stool  
“About 7ft tall and 4 ft wide. The House was a gift from my great grand mother before she passed away. So I only want the best"

Cheap Date Dio  
[facepalms]

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar looks at you for a long moment.

Momghis  
[grimacing]

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar: "You clearly don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about so I'm gonna come and take those measurements."

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo...”

Murder Twink  
can we roll to seduce him to Not

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can certainly try.

drunk stool  
I sigh and shake my head "I'm sorry, it was a long day and this gallon is always a bit much"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Urgar grumbles and finishes his ale. "Come see me tomorrow by my shop."

drunk stool  
“Oh I certainly will.”

Cheap Date Dio  
I bury my face in my hands.

D&DIO (Abe)  
The carpenter leaves.

drunk stool  
I shake my head and start to drink without a break

Hoo Hoo  
[rolling_eyes]

Cheap Date Dio  
I join in with my decidedly smaller pint.  
[grimacing]

drunk stool  
[shrug]

Hoo Hoo  
“Could have gone better...”

Cheap Date Dio  
I do not want to remember this conversation.

Murder Twink  
“how should we ask him about the cabin”

drunk stool  
“I tried my best?”

Momghis  
“ur fukin drunk”

Cheap Date Dio  
“If he was, in fact, the figure, we'll just have to ask him about it tomorrow.”

Hoo Hoo  
“No surprise...”

Cheap Date Dio  
“I'm certainly not going to chase after him.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo: "Hee Hoo." [hungry]

drunk stool  
“And? At least I'm trying to get comfy around everydio...”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo goes to order some food to share with Hee Hoo

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hoo Hoo gets a menu. There are several different meals, anywhere from two copper to a silver and five copper.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Well, we've still got the inn to scope out. Perhaps we'll make the night without it being...a total loss.”

Hoo Hoo  
I put the menu down remembering I have no money and share a ration with Hee Hoo ;w;

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo eats.

Cheap Date Dio  
I begrudgingly slide Hoo Hoo a silver.

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo hoo!”  
Hoo hoo rarely smiles. But is currently radiating happiness  
  
**Hoo hoo will remember this**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2! Sorry this is a little late. Memorial Day had me busy, and I have been working.


	3. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D&DIO (Abe) - DM (Abe)  
> (snio) - Snake DIO (Oli)  
> Cheap Date Dio - Vampire Dio (Ari)  
> Sugardaddy|Warlock - Warlock Dio (Fab)  
> Hoo Hoo will remember this - Bird Dio (Momo)  
> Murder Twink - Twink Dio (Moist)  
> Momghis - Tiefling Dio (Jam)
> 
> The crew gets a new member.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Oli/Snake DIO  
The clandestine halls of the castle suit you. You have always felt that way, but walking through them now, you can’t help but think so again. The murals and fine, jeweled golden moulding on the walls, the glittering chandeliers, and the spotless tapestry feel like success and success tastes sweet. As you stride back to your room from the dining room, you idly pluck at your bouzouki. It is an exotic instrument, and the princess is quite fond of exoticism. Perhaps that had something to do with how someone who looked like you ended up in a place like this. Perhaps it was not the kindest reason to keep you around, but that hardly matters. It meant that you were climbing the ladder.  
You grow so immersed in your playing as you stride down the hallway that you don’t notice the purple mist pooling around your feet until it is far too late. You feel something cool around your ankles, almost like water, and you look down only long enough to get a brief glimpse of the mist before you are whisked away. One moment, you are surrounded by glittering success; the next, you find yourself standing in front of a dingy inn in the middle of a small, unremarkable village. It is very late at night, maybe two or three o’clock in the morning, although it had been just after dinner in the realm you came from.  
What do you do?

(snio)  
I taste the air check to see if there are people in the area.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Perception roll.

(snio)  
Nat 20

D&DIO (Abe)  
You sense several presences. You sense two people in the inn, and in the tavern just down the street, you sense another nine people. Five of them smell like you.  
There is another person, a burly man, walking on the street south of the tavern.

(snio)  
“Suspiciousss.”  
I go to scope out the DIO-smelling people, but all stealthy-like so they don't see me.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Ssssstealth roll.

(snio)  
21

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone Perception rolls.

Cheap Date Dio  
13.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
5

Hoo Hoo  
19

Murder Twink  
4

Momghis  
7

D&DIO (Abe)  
@(snio) No one seems to spot you.

(snio)  
I listen closely to what they're saying. Could be.... suspiciousss....

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone What are you doing?

Murder Twink  
lying on mommy apparently

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I decide to ask the others, if we should head to the Inn.

Momghis  
little lad sitting on my lap

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“inn yes”

Cheap Date Dio  
Drinking at a decidedly slower pace than warlock Dio was.  
“I'm in agreement.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo is now content and sleepy. Hoo Hoo feels him nestle against his back and fall asleep.

Murder Twink  
can i roll for drunkenness

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink Roll con save.

Murder Twink  
8

D&DIO (Abe)  
You're pretty tipsy, still in the pleasant phase of drunk. Not gross feeling drunk. But definitely drunk, not tipsy.

Murder Twink  
@mommy “pwease carry me to the room”

Cheap Date Dio  
I snicker.

Momghis  
“.....”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I hoo hoo

Momghis  
i stand up and he falls off

Murder Twink  
;~;

(snio)  
Who even are these idiotsss

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I go outside, waving at the others to follow

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I follow

Cheap Date Dio  
I also follow.

Momghis  
me too

Cheap Date Dio  
“...Are you taking the thief, or does one of us have to?”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
Ok, then I proceed to walk to the Inn

D&DIO (Abe)  
You approach the Soaring Falcon Inn. It is a two-story inn, and as you enter, you see a bespectacled young half-elf sitting at a desk. He looks up in surprise.  
Innkeep: "Oh! H-hello, I, um, I wasn't expecting anyone in this late! Um, c-come in, please!"

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"We just came here from a long journay and would like to rest!"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "My name is Fritz. I'm the innkeep. We only have one g-guest in, right now, so we have plenty of rooms! Two c-copper a night."

Cheap Date Dio  
“Enough space for eight, then?”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I smile and look at HooHoo, whispering "I can pay for you room if you got no coin. It's really cheap here so eh."

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "If you are willing t-to stay two to a room."

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hoo hoo!” [happy]  
I'm positively beaming

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"How much for your biggest room? And how many beds are in one?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "Two beds to a room. All of the rooms are the same size."  
Fritz: "We charge by person, rather than room."

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Good, then uh give me a minute!"  
I turn around and look at everydio, "Who has no coin?"

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hoo hoo”  
“Maybe is all”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "O-oh, is that a child?" He seems to be looking at Hee Hoo. "Children can stay for free."

Cheap Date Dio  
“I can handle myself.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo hee hoos in his sleep.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo is touched by everyones kindness, he was right to tag a long. A small tear appears in the corner of his eye but he wipes it away quickly

Momghis  
“im not exactly the wealthiest...”

Cheap Date Dio  
Can I give the innkeeper two silver and pay for everyone as a power move.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Here. I assume this will cover all our expenses for the night.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz takes the silver and smiles, handing you four copper in change. "Yes, it does. Thank you."

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I shrug and thank 'Jonathan'

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz shuffles through his things and hands you four keys. "Breakfast in the morning is a little extra, but it is served between seven and ten. It is served in the downstairs dining room."

Murder Twink  
; ; “7-10 is pretty early”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Do you have a room to wash my clothing?"

Momghis  
“it's really not”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“yes it's really not”

Murder Twink  
“fucka u basard”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hoo hoo!” [angry]

Momghis  
“haha”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo is relieved hee hoo is asleep

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "We have things which you can use with your bathtub upstairs, although we do not have a specific washroom."

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"That sounds perfect, do I have to pay a little extra for it or is it in the room price?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "I won't charge you for those, no." He smiles nervously. "We do have another guest, by the way, so I ask that you mind the noise for his sake."

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hmm”

Cheap Date Dio  
“I'll keep that in mind, thank you.”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I simply nod and head for the bathtub, my cloths feel stiff and i have to relax my wings

Cheap Date Dio  
I have every intention of finding out who this "other guest" is.

D&DIO (Abe)  
What are the rooming arrangements?

Murder Twink  
I Yoink A Key

D&DIO (Abe)  
@(snio) You heard all of this if you are still following them.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I don't really care, I'll go to the room with the free bed left

Momghis  
as will i

(snio)  
I am certainly still following them. They smell like me, and I'm pretty sure I haven't slept with anyone from 'round here recently.

Murder Twink  
tired and drunk, finds way to A Room

Cheap Date Dio  
I have Pucci to look after, so he'll probably be staying in the same room as me or else there'll be an odd one out

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci gravitates towards 'Jonathan'.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I make my way to a different room than twink e.e

Cheap Date Dio  
I say my goodnights(?) and head for our room.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hoo Hoo/Hee Hoo and Dharmius  
Twink and Amarok  
'Jonathan' and Pucci  
Vanilla Ice and Hol Horse  
@everyone Does this sound right?

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I take a looong bath, washing the cloths and use my common clothes for the night while the other's are drying.

Cheap Date Dio  
Sounds right to me.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
Sounds good

(snio)  
I wait.

Murder Twink  
zzz

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I cuddle up in bed, not really caring if I smell. And snuggle up with hee hoo

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone Does anyone want to do anything before sleeping?

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I did what i wanted and now sleepytime

Momghis  
do the rooms have windows

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I say night to Dharmius

Murder Twink  
out cold the second he laid down

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes, they do.

Momghis  
i look out them first before closing blinds

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see the general goods store. No one seems to be on the streets now.  
@Cheap Date Dio It has now been 48 hours since you have last eaten.

Cheap Date Dio  
I'd like to remove my armor so it won't make it too loud if i try to sneak around. I want to try and find the room where the "other" guest is staying.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You remove your armor. There is only one other room available in the inn - power of deduction is there.

(snio)  
[to himself] “Seemsss like the imperceptive ones are in the same room... and out cold.”

Cheap Date Dio  
May I go to the door and see if i hear anything suspicious?  
I know i can't lockpick, so.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio Yes. Perception check.

Cheap Date Dio  
...6.  
Well. that was a waste.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You hear snoring.

Cheap Date Dio  
Great, it's definitely a living being. I go back to bed.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You return to bed.  
@(snio) What are you doing?

(snio)  
I am assessing my route in. It seems the stupid ones are both sharing a room, which makes that my target. My two options are to either scale the wall and go in through the window, or get past the innkeeper and use the door.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You feel as though either option is possible.

(snio)  
Is the door locked?

D&DIO (Abe)  
The door to the inn is unlocked. It's small town security.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@everyone minus Snio  
Who locked the door

Murder Twink  
he has to open the door for warlock to get in

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
If Twink unlocked/locked it for me our room is closed

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I'm in bed ;w;

Cheap Date Dio  
Room door is definitely locked

Momghis  
Still awake but door isn't locked

(snio)  
I decide the best course of action would be to wait 'til the stupid ones are asleep, then charm the innkeeper and break in. The best case scenario would be that the innkeeper has a copy of their room key that he is willing to give me.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz is sitting at his desk and looks up, smiling. "Ah! A-are you with the others?"

(snio)  
I pretend to look out of breath and slightly worried.  
“Ah, yes! So sorry for the trouble, but my friends went ahead without me. Would you mind telling me what rooms they're in? A couple of them got pretty, well, tipsy, and they might need a friend to take care of them. Wouldn't be the first time.”  
I grin sheepishly.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz: "Ah, I can't give you a key if you aren't paid for. It will be two copper."

(snio)  
“Not a problem, thanks a lot, friend!”  
I dig around in my wallet for the money I happened to be carrying on me when I was transported. Two coppers is fine.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Deception real quick.

(snio)  
16

D&DIO (Abe)  
The innkeeper goes to grab a key, and then frowns, seeming to think of something. He stops, then straightens. "They didn't mention anything about you, though. And one of them paid for all of the company. Why not you?"

(snio)  
I do my best to look hurt, and glance towards the doorway to the inn rooms with a hint of anger.  
“Between you and me... they're not very good friends. This is TYPICAL, running off without me and then making sure I can't get a room. I'm honestly sorry for the inconvenience, I'd ditch them completely but I.. uh... owe them a debt, somewhat.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Fritz doesn't seem to believe you. He pulls out a different key and sets it down. "If you would like to stay for the night, we have a room with only one guest. I can give you that one, but I can't give you their room key without their permission when I have a free bed."

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I turn around in bed, my wings hurt, and keep sleeping

(snio)  
“Okay, I understand, thank you.”  
I take the key. Internally, I am fuming. I smile nicely and walk upstairs. It'll be fine; that was just the first part of the plan.

D&DIO (Abe)  
The room key you were given belongs to the last guest in the inn. Do you go to your own room?

(snio)  
No. I listen to see which rooms contain sleeping people.  
In hindsight, I probably should have found this out before coming in.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Perception.

(snio)  
5!

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can't tell who is asleep and who is awake at all.

(snio)  
I knock politely on the nearest room door.

D&DIO (Abe)  
The room you knock on is Twink's and Amarok's.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink @Sugardaddy|Warlock Roll to wake up.

(snio)  
“Is anyone in?”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
Any mods on the roll?

D&DIO (Abe)  
No.

Murder Twink  
12

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
7

D&DIO (Abe)  
The twink wakes up.  
Amarok is still out cold.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I roll around and keep sleeping

Murder Twink  
i look out the peephole

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see a very naked man with scales.

Murder Twink  
“wadda hell”  
i awaken warlock and see what he thinks about this

D&DIO (Abe)  
Warlock is now awake.

(snio)  
I knock again. I feel it has been an appropriate amount of time since the last knock.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Who's knocking that late?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@(snio) You can now hear the people inside.

Murder Twink  
“suspicious...”

(snio)  
“Terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour, but is there any chance you could tell me where the nearest tavern is? I'm a bard, you see, and uh... how do i say this… I'm a little low on the money front at the moment.”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I get up and whisper to Twink, "Should I?"

Murder Twink  
“when u step out, it's to ur left. nighty night”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I nod and sit down again.

(snio)  
The voices sound like mine, except one seems slightly tipsy, and the other one sounds like he speaks in permanent lowercase. Still, nothing else learnt but a way to make money. However, I do need to find out who these people are.  
I knock again.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"We already told you where the Tavern is, the Ale is good!"

(snio)  
“So... uh... how was your day?”

Murder Twink  
“do u mind coming back in like.... 3 hrs”

Cheap Date Dio  
...May I roll to see if all the noise down the hall wakes me?

(snio)  
Great. I discreetly punch the wall in anger.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Go for it.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
“Or tomorrow! I need a good night sleep and we had a long day"

(snio)  
“Sounds good!”

Cheap Date Dio  
Boy howdy, that's a 16

D&DIO (Abe)  
You are now awake from annoying neighbors.  
Pucci seems to be awake also, and is somewhat disgruntled.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Stay here. I'll see what's going on.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci: "Understood."

Cheap Date Dio  
I exit the room and lean against the doorframe in...an attempt to look cool, I guess.  
“May I help you with something? Some people are trying to sleep.”

(snio)  
I quickly put on my polite face. Now that one of them is relatively close I can confirm that they do, indeed, smell like me. Odd.  
“I'm very sssorry, didn't intend to cause any trouble. See, I am a wandering minstrel, but I recently found myself lost. You folks seem like a group of well-travelled adventurers, and I would be exceedingly grateful if you could help me figure out where I am.”

Cheap Date Dio  
I'd like to see if he's bluffing.

Murder Twink  
do twink n warlock notice this

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio Insight check.

Cheap Date Dio  
17.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink You can still hear.  
@Cheap Date Dio You think there is more to his story than he is sharing although it's not technically a lie.

Murder Twink  
can i roll for insight since im sneakin

D&DIO (Abe)  
Sure.

Murder Twink  
8......

D&DIO (Abe)  
You don't notice anything else. Just an annoying neighbor.

Murder Twink  
:O

Cheap Date Dio  
“This place is called Rashal - and, unfortunately, that is about all I can tell you.”  
Do I notice any similarities between the two of us?

(snio)  
I appear intrigued. He doesn't know either?

D&DIO (Abe)  
He vaguely shares the Dio Appearance ™

Cheap Date Dio  
“Am I correct in assuming you were spirited away from wherever it is you're from?”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I sit in the bed and listen, does the annoying neighbour sound dio-ish?

(snio)  
“Yesss.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Sugardaddy|Warlock He does.

Cheap Date Dio  
“Then we're in the same boat.”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I tilt my head, wondering if the same thing happened to him too

Murder Twink  
[whispering to warlock] “wild.....”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"How did you get here?" I'm speaking loud and clear so the one at the door can hear me

(snio)  
“Damn, chain-mail dude, you were thinking of breaking up with your sugar mommy too?”

Momghis  
can i roll to check if i can hear the Ruckus

D&DIO (Abe)  
You can hear it clearly at this point.

Cheap Date Dio  
I...blink.  
“Excuse me?”

(snio)  
“Not quite the same boat then, apologies.”

Momghis  
i carefully move to the door to not wake the sleeping birds and peek my head out

Murder Twink  
throws open the door

(snio)  
“And to the disembodied voice, I was brought here for whatever reason.”

Murder Twink  
“no offense but why are u guys still standing in front of my room”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I get up and go to the twink who threw the door away to take a look by myself

Momghis  
?????

Cheap Date Dio  
“None of us are entirely sure why we've ended up here. Vengeful gods calling us imposters or something of the sort. Well. It's certainly getting lively out here.”

(snio)  
“Vengeful gods? Oh dear.”  
“Would you like me to take out my lute, to top it all off?”  
I smile cheekily.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"As long as you're not too noisy."

Cheap Date Dio  
“I would really rather you didn't.”

(snio)  
“It's okay, I can be quiet when I pluck.”

Cheap Date Dio  
(Is that a euphemism?)

(snio)  
(yes)

Murder Twink  
“pleas... turn the hallway light off....”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Then come in. We shouldn't be talking on the corridor."

D&DIO (Abe)  
The hallway light is a candle.

(snio)  
I nod my head at the aasimar.

Momghis  
“why are they being so loud right now and who is that extra person”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Get in Demon."

Momghis  
“....spotted...”

Murder Twink  
“you................meat betrayal......”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Are we having a proper meeting, then?”

Murder Twink  
>:c

Momghis  
i hesitantly step out of the room and close the door

(snio)  
There are a lot of people who look like me.  
Oh shit they're hot.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"We have two beds. And enough room. We have enough space for everydio."

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Momghis Roll perception.

Murder Twink  
secretly very irritated at the addition of another person in the room

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo is disturbed by noises and tries to awaken

(snio)  
I wiggle my eyebrows at the aasimar.

Momghis  
15 perception

Cheap Date Dio  
For the record, 'oh shit, he's hot,' has been a passing thought for the last few minutes.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I wiggle back and stop after a second or two, serious face mode. "Is everydio here?"

D&DIO (Abe)  
As you step out of the room, you notice a wave of chilly air. Abnormally cold, like a wave of water passing over you.  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this As you wake up, roll perception with advantage.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
13

Momghis  
[pauses when i notice this but continues to make way to the other room]

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this You realize that your arms are cold. Very cold. They almost feel wet, actually.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I instinctly pick up hee hoo and put him in my back pouch  
“Hoo hoo!”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Hee Hoo is no longer in your arms.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“HOO HOO”  
“HEE HOO”

(snio)  
I move away from the new people.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You get no response.

(snio)  
“Are you doing this.”

Cheap Date Dio  
Do we hear the hee hooing?

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I run out the room  
“HEE HOO!!!!”

D&DIO (Abe)  
You all hear the Hee Hooing.

Momghis  
“the bird?!”

(snio)  
“Was this some kind of trap.”

Cheap Date Dio  
!?

Murder Twink  
?

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
“Wha-! Hoo Hoo!”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I flap my arms and forget how to word  
“HOO HOO!!!!!”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
“Where is Hee Hoo?!”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“HEE HOO GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Murder Twink  
“did he run off or something”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“HEE HOO NEVER RUN”

Momghis  
i run back to our room

Cheap Date Dio  
...I run back to my bedroom. Fast. To see if Pucci is still there.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I try to run out of the room, I like Hoo Hoo so I immediately try to help

(snio)  
“Whee Who Is Hee Hoo”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“SON!!!”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
“Hoo Hoo's son!”

D&DIO (Abe)  
Pucci is still there, and is stepping out to see what is going on.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I frantically start searching my room for hee hoo

Cheap Date Dio  
I grab my sword.  
“There's trouble.”

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this Roll investigation.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"I'm checking downstairs if the Innkeeper saw something flying."

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
14

(snio)  
Can I roll to smell the small bird.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You find that the white sheets on your bed have been stained by some small amount of purple water. Roll Arcana.

Cheap Date Dio  
I run back to Hoo Hoo's room.

D&DIO (Abe)  
@(snio) Go ahead and roll.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
19

(snio)  
Perception?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Investigation.

(snio)  
18

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this You sense the presence of some very, very powerful magic. You haven't felt this sort before - it feels primal and innate.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo gestures to the purple water.  
Evil magic...here. Powerful

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I stop myself and turn over to Hoo Hoo

D&DIO (Abe)  
@(snio) You catch the scent of a baby kenku. You also smell another scent similar to your own, although faint, along with the smell of the ocean and the scent of dragons.

(snio)  
“Are there any other me lookalikes that you're not telling me about?”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hoo hoo?”

Momghis  
“no?”

Cheap Date Dio  
“I swear, I've told you everything we know.”  
“Someone wants us punished.”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
Can I try to check if the magic could be familiar? As a Warlock using darkish magic myself

D&DIO (Abe)  
Go ahead. Arcana.

Cheap Date Dio  
“For being ‘imposters.’”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
5

(snio)  
“Ah.”  
“So there is another.”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Another?”

(snio)  
“Me? I'm in the same situation as you.”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I whisper to myself "Hmm. That's totally new to me..."

Murder Twink  
“well. did anyone see anything suspicious”

Cheap Date Dio  
“How convenient for this to happen as soon as you showed up.”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo eyes the yuan ti suspiciously

Momghis  
“well, i felt something...chilly air”

(snio)  
“Excuse me? I didn't even know there were any kenku here.”

Murder Twink  
“when did you feel chilly...”

Cheap Date Dio  
“Chilly air...?”

Momghis  
“when i stepped out of our room”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"Yes. It was very chilly."

(snio)  
“If anything, I should be the one who's worried - you outnumber me.”

Murder Twink  
“and hee hoo was still in the room when you left ?”

(snio)  
“How do I know I can trust you?”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo is panicking and losing his cool in the corner

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I try to calm Hoo Hoo. "We'll get Hee Hoo don't worry."

Momghis  
“....he was..”  
“i think”

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Hoo hoo!”  
I run out the room and go downstairs to confront the innkeep

Murder Twink  
“what about the other person in the inn”

D&DIO (Abe)  
The innkeep is asleep on the floor.

Cheap Date Dio  
I go over to the room I attempted to sneak on, and knock loudly.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I grab the innkeep by the collar and shake him around  
“Hoo hoo!”

D&DIO (Abe)  
He doesn't wake up. Roll Arcana.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
6

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Cheap Date Dio There is no response from the occupant.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I slap him

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this You don't know why he isn't waking up.

Cheap Date Dio  
I...attempt to...knock the door down.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll strength.

Cheap Date Dio  
O BBY THAT'S A 16

D&DIO (Abe)  
You bust the door open just as Twink goes to pick the lock.  
The window is open. There is no one inside.

Cheap Date Dio  
Damn it.  
Investigate the room

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll Investigation.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I run back upstairs to the others  
“innkeep sleepin”

Cheap Date Dio  
12?

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I run back downstairs....

Murder Twink  
i got a 14 in invest which is Slightly Better

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I charge downstairs

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Can I try and heal the innkeep?

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see evidence that this person has been living in the inn for a while, now. Lots of clothing and provisions, a stocked fridge, unmade bed-- this person has lived in this place for a while. You also find a lyre on the bed stand. He was likely the inn's bard.  
Twink, you also notice an odd etching in the closet.  
@Hoo Hoo will remember this Go ahead.

(snio)  
“That's a shitty lyre. Git gud scrub.”

Murder Twink  
can i further investigate the closet area

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
18

D&DIO (Abe)  
You try to wake him, but it seems like he is being magically kept asleep. You aren't sure how to break it yet.  
@Murder Twink Go ahead.

Murder Twink  
19

(snio)  
“Do you want me to play music very loudly.”

Cheap Date Dio  
I turn to the yuan-ti.  
“Don't. You. Dare.”

Momghis  
[runs hands down face]

(snio)  
I grin.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You find traces of magic, and you recognize that the etching is a religious symbol that you have not seen before.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I use my spell Unseen Servant to search outside in a range of 50ft

Murder Twink  
[thinking] has anyone seen this symbol before

Cheap Date Dio  
I don't care how attractive this Dio is, I have no intention of trusting him any farther than I can toss him.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I pick up the innkeep and drag him upstairs to show the others

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Sugardaddy|Warlock Roll investigation.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
15

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
I see twink looking at a strange symbol and go to investigate it

D&DIO (Abe)  
Are you trying to identify it?

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Yes

D&DIO (Abe)  
Religion.

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
11

D&DIO (Abe)  
You see a star, painted gold, on a white diamond, surrounded by a purple circle. You aren't sure what it could have been used for.  
@Sugardaddy|Warlock You see a shape, just out of range, retreating West towards the town chapel.

Cheap Date Dio  
...Could i take a look at what's in the closet and see if it resembles the symbol i saw at the tavern?

D&DIO (Abe)  
Yes.  
It is not the same symbol.

Murder Twink  
can i roll to examine the area outside the inn

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
"THERE'S SOMETHING SHADY HEADING WEST! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

D&DIO (Abe)  
@Murder Twink Yes. What are you looking for, specifically?

Murder Twink  
idk like footprints or feathers or other dropped things

Cheap Date Dio  
I run back to my room, put my armor back on and go downstairs as fast as possible.

D&DIO (Abe)  
Roll perception.

Murder Twink  
14

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I go outside and keep my servant on a 50ft range towards West

D&DIO (Abe)  
You find no trace of dropped objects, but you do notice that there is an overcast sky, save for one bit of clear sky overhead. The moon and stars shine down onto the chapel, and the sky is colored a deep purple despite the fact that it is still soundly nighttime.

Murder Twink  
“well seems like the chapel is The Place To Be”

Cheap Date Dio  
What would be the proper steps to see if I can chase the figure Amarok sees and head it off before it reaches the church?

D&DIO (Abe)  
It has already reached the church. However, everyone currently outside saw it enter said church clearly.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
I start running towards it, telling my Servant to keep looking around

Cheap Date Dio  
I follow.

D&DIO (Abe)  
You enter the church.

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
What do I see when I enter it? Can I hear Hee Hoo, heehooing?

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
Hoo hoo despairs in the corner with his claws over his head. He had one job and he failed

D&DIO (Abe)  
You hear silence. In the center is a plot of earth, and at the very front, you see a small shrine. You recognize this now as a temple dedicated to Pelor, god of the sun and agriculture.

Momghis  
[sadly paps hoohoo] “i shouldnt have left”

Sugardaddy|Warlock  
“I remember the guy from the Tavern, he had something to do with a Sun god”

Cheap Date Dio  
Still don't like that one bit. Anything at the shrine worth examining?

Hoo Hoo will remember this  
“Not your fault. Hoo hoo's responsibility...”

D&DIO (Abe)  
There is a statue of Pelor and a number of offerings from the local farm and ranch.

Momghis - Today at 5:02 PM  
; ;

Cheap Date Dio  
And the plot of earth...? is it just...plants?

Momghis  
“we'll find him and i wont let this happen again”

D&DIO (Abe)  
It is a number of beautiful local flowers.  
@everyone Gain 100 exp for roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ......


	4. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dungeon of the campaign!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detriment/Catharsis - DM  
> Horny Boi - Mommy DIO/Jam  
> SugarDaddy|Warlcok - Warlock DIO/Fab  
> nakey snakey - Snake DIO/Oli  
> BamBire - Vampire DIO/Ari  
> Hoo Hoo - Hoo Hoo/Bird DIO/Momo  
> Murder Twink II - Twink DIO/Moist

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find yourselves in a massive, circular temple dedicated to Pelor, god of the sun and agriculture. The figure who was fleeing from you does not seem to be inside anymore, although there is no other way out than the entrance you all saw him go through, so he must be hidden inside somewhere. Most of the temple is made up of flowers and beautiful grasses arranged in a ring of light formed by a skylight above, which currently reflects the moonlight cast directly upon it. Through the skylight, you see that bizarrely-colored late night sky, with stars scattered through it like a thousand tiny fireflies. On the other side of the temple, on the opposite side of the rind of flowers from the entrance, you see an altar with a statue of Pelor standing proudly. Scattered at his feet are offerings; a loaf of bread, several boxes of berries, cheeses, among many other things. There is no sign of anyone but the party.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I look around and call for Hee Hoo. Making sure whoever is here, can hear me clearly.

Detriment/Catharsis  
There is no response.

Murder Twink II  
can i roll to Perceive anything Suspicious

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll perception.

Murder Twink II  
8 :’)

Detriment/Catharsis  
You don't see anything out of the norm, aside from the aforementioned.

BamBire  
May I examine the statue of Pelor more closely?  
Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll investigation.

Hoo Hoo  
I snap out of my depression and run over to the church where I saw the others run off too

BamBire  
17.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You notice that the statue is slightly twisted counterclockwise. As if it has been pushed recently.

BamBire  
“The statue's been moved.”  
I'd like to give it a push.  
Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll Athletics.

BamBire  
Hmm...12

Detriment/Catharsis  
You manage to shove it hard enough to move it partially off of its position on the altar. You notice the edge of a hole underneath the statue.

BamBire  
Excellent.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You are too large to fit through the hole currently.

Hoo Hoo  
I am smol, can I fit?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I look around, watch what the others are doing and cast my Unseen Servant again. "Maybe my friend here could scout that hole before you go in there Hoo Hoo?"

Detriment/Catharsis  
Not quite. It might help if more than one person tried to move the statue.

Horny Boi  
“let me”

BamBire  
Can we push it together?

Murder Twink II  
“we're all in this together....”

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll Athletics with advantage, Dharmius.

Horny Boi  
19

Detriment/Catharsis  
You and "Jonathan" push the statue off of the pedestal. It lands heavily on the ground, but does not break.  
You now see a staircase descending into the darkness below.

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo hoo!” [well done]

BamBire  
"Shall we?"

Horny Boi  
“let's go”

Murder Twink II  
“do we have sources of light”

Hoo Hoo  
“You took my torch...”

Murder Twink II  
would dancing lights works  
i just wanna try a spell man

Horny Boi  
[squint]

Detriment/Catharsis  
Yes, Dancing Lights would work.  
Each light will shed dim light in a 10-foot radius, so you won't be able to see well, but you will be able to see.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
"You can't see in the dark? " i laugh

Murder Twink II  
“i can but im keeping an eye out for my Friends that Cannot u ableist”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“You got a point. I could lend some light too.”

Murder Twink II  
Twink Majiks

BamBire  
I rush in™™™.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You cast Dancing Lights. Four small will-o-the-wisps appear around you, colored slightly pink.  
"Jonathan" descends the hole.

Hoo Hoo  
I follow behind "Jonathan"

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I look around, asking who's going next.

Murder Twink II  
i go because i didnt cast these lights for nothing

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find yourself in a large, dark cavern room. The walls seem to be carved out of the stone below the temple.

Hoo Hoo  
I observe

Detriment/Catharsis  
As you all descend into the caverns, you hear a heavy silence.  
There is a tunnel left, and a tunnel right.

Murder Twink II  
“this feels like elf school”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
i take some steps to the tunnel on the left. Looking for traps or any suspicious things

Murder Twink II  
“well which way does everydio want to go”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You find a heavy door blocking your path.

Murder Twink II  
can i open the door

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find that the door is locked.

Hoo Hoo  
I look down the right tunnel to see if there's anything there

Murder Twink II  
well can i lockpick the door

Detriment/Catharsis  
There is no visible lock. It must be barred from the other side.

Murder Twink II  
[thinking]

BamBire  
"I guess that narrows it down for us."

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I would like to cast something

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You find a long tunnel.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“I hate doors. Doors don't deserve to live”

Hoo Hoo  
I wait for someone else to go first because I'm Cautious ™

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok What do you cast?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Eldritch blast

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll for it.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
8

Detriment/Catharsis  
You shoot a bolt at the door, but before it even makes contact with the wood, you watch as it fizzles out.

Horny Boi  
[face palm]

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I sigh and take a sip

Detriment/Catharsis  
This is unusual; it's as though there is a barrier in front of the door.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
May I check it, if it's a spell?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll Arcana.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
8

Detriment/Catharsis  
You aren't sure. Maybe your patron is just being pissy, or perhaps your patron is being blocked somehow.

Hoo Hoo  
Watching the dios battle a door, I grow impatient and worried for my son and walk off down the other corridor

Detriment/Catharsis  
You are in a holy place of a god of life.

Hoo Hoo  
@ twink  
“You come too?”

Murder Twink II  
I Join

Hoo Hoo  
“Hoo hoo!”

BamBire  
I'll head toward the right with Hoo Hoo and Twink. I've had my fill of doors for one night.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“Good Myrkul, I can't do anything here. Smash it please.”  
I make room for the meelees

Horny Boi  
“you're leaving me with that”

BamBire  
"Well, you could just...come along."

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You get no reply from Myrkul.  
You all find that the corridor ends in a sudden right turn.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
My feeling that he's getting sorta blocked out or seems to be angry about me being in the place of another potential patron gets stronger. I whisper, almost breath some words that I would never betray the Lord of Bones.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I peek round the corner?

Detriment/Catharsis  
You approach the corner and see a faint light at the end of this hallway.  
You see some sort of statue.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I squint to try and make out what the statue is from where I am?

Murder Twink II  
can i send some lights to illuminate it from where we are

Detriment/Catharsis  
You have to get a little closer. You don't have darkvision, and the light is pretty dim.  
Twink, you have to get closer.

Hoo Hoo  
I make my way towards the statue cautiously

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I follow, loading my crossbow

Murder Twink II  
follows behind

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find yourself in a circular room, surrounded by statues. The statue in the center seems to be of an angel figure, with her spiked shield raised toward the sky. It is very old, easily hundreds of years, but well-preserved.  
The other statues seem to be more abstract.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I try and figure out who they are statues of?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll History or Religion.

Hoo Hoo  
18 religion

Detriment/Catharsis  
The statue in the center is of a protection deity, like some sort of guardian angel. She likely watched over a wealthy family.  
The other statues do not seem to have any religious importance.

Hoo Hoo  
I furrow my bird brows and put my hands on my hips  
“Hoo hoo...”  
I scratch my chin  
*beak

Murder Twink II  
“can i look for Weird Shit”

Detriment/Catharsis  
What kind of weird shit?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Is it a well known family guardian or just a random one? Me having some little blood of an celestial being in me.

Murder Twink II  
hmmm like. signs we might be Murdered Here

BamBire  
I'm going to hold my spot for now, but I've got my sword drawn.

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok Roll religion to recognize it. You have not been told what it is yet.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
4

Detriment/Catharsis  
You see it's some kind of angel. You have no idea what kind.

Murder Twink II  
does the room lead to another corridor

Detriment/Catharsis  
There is a room to the west and a room to the south.

Hoo Hoo  
“Should we split up or stay together?”

Murder Twink II  
“we should stay together”

Horny Boi  
“im not”

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo hoo points to the south then the west  
“Which?”

Murder Twink II  
“ur not what”

BamBire  
"As much as I hate to admit it, splitting up in unfamiliar territory is a bad idea."   
Can I try my hand at investigating the statue?

Detriment/Catharsis  
@BamBire Religion or History.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“South?”

Detriment/Catharsis  
Take advantage if you choose history.

BamBire  
Nat 20 History.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You recognize this as the patron goddess of the Joestar family. She is a goddess of love and protection, and for many generations, she kept a watchful eye over the Joestars. She was credited for their great wealth and success. You spent many hours researching her so you could properly impersonate a Joestar, but you have no idea what she might be doing here. Moreover, the statues you have seen have all been very new. This one is ancient.  
At least 500 years old, but exquisitely kept.

Hoo Hoo  
“We stay together, we go south?”

BamBire  
I am extremely unnerved.

Murder Twink II  
can i peek down the southern corridor

Detriment/Catharsis  
Door.

Murder Twink II  
is this the same type of Magical Door as before

Detriment/Catharsis  
You don't know.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I peek down the west corridor?

Detriment/Catharsis  
No door yet.  
You see the beginnings of a hallway branching off going north.

Horny Boi  
“deal with the door im going west Peace”

Hoo Hoo  
“But we never deal with doors...”  
I decide to go with mommy because I hate doors

Horny Boi  
can i look up this corridor that branches upward

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I follow Hoo Hoo. My nerves are at an end.

BamBire  
"All for the non-door route?"

Detriment/Catharsis  
Door.

Murder Twink II  
“assuming i cant lockpick this door either, i'll tag along”

Horny Boi  
“oh for fuck's sake”

Hoo Hoo  
“West still”

Horny Boi  
i wanna look at this door

Hoo Hoo  
I carry on walking west

Detriment/Catharsis  
You inspect the door. It is large and heavy like the rest, with intricate carvings of stars, moons, clouds, and several odd symbols.

Horny Boi  
“hhh...”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo Do you have light?

Hoo Hoo  
Oh, can I use one of my torches?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I simply cast my racial

Murder Twink II  
goes w hoo hoo with magic Lights

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Light

Detriment/Catharsis  
You can, or you can stick with others who have light.

Hoo Hoo  
They followin so I'll carry on down the corridor

Horny Boi  
does it look like theres anyway to physically open this fukin door

Detriment/Catharsis  
You can try.  
There is a handle.

BamBire  
I still argue splitting up is an absolutely terrible idea, but between Hoo Hoo and the thief there isn't much muscle-power, so I'm going to follow them.

Horny Boi  
i put my hand on the handle and turn

Detriment/Catharsis  
The door opens.

Hoo Hoo  
I'm just lookin...

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find a table, surrounded by chairs.  
It looks like some kind of meeting room.

Horny Boi  
quick inspect of room

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll Investigation.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I take a sneak peek over GoatMommy's shoulder. Wasn't following the group

Horny Boi  
13

Detriment/Catharsis  
You find some kind of pendant on the table matching the strange symbol from the stranger's closet.  
It is gold, purple, and white in color, made of marble, amethyst, and solid gold.

Murder Twink II  
“can i illuminate the rest of the corridor”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You find a room.

Horny Boi  
can i take the pendant

Hoo Hoo  
Can I inspect room?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
:champagne: I'd like to have a listen, if i can hear some poor hee hoo hee hooing around

Detriment/Catharsis  
This room is pristine white with golden moulding. In the floor is a circular pond with a staircase descending down into it, like some kind of baptism pool. At the bottom, you see a very faint golden light.  
@Horny Boi You take the pendant.  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok Roll Perception.

nakey snakey  
I start paying attention and run after the barbarian and the warlock. They probably look stronger than the others.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I use my cleric religion knowledge to try and figure out what the room is for?

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
18

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo Roll Religion.

Hoo Hoo  
24!!!!!!

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You listen and look around for any sign of the stolen child, but find nothing at all in the conference room or the chamber leading to it.

Horny Boi  
“im heading back to that other door”

Murder Twink II  
does the baptism room lead to another room

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
thinkin. but heading to the otherdios

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You realize that this is a cleansing room, intended to be visited before any members of the church down here attended a major service. You also realize that this is very clearly not a part of the Temple of Pelor; in fact, it is technically a desecration of his grounds. These tunnels were carved by devout followers of another god.  
@Murder Twink II Yes. There is another room to the West.

Hoo Hoo  
“Blasphemy!”

Horny Boi  
does it seem like i can open this door

Murder Twink II  
Peeks Into the other room

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi You try to open it, but it doesn't budge.

nakey snakey  
“Why you guys so speedy”

Horny Boi  
“nnnnngngghh.....” [squint]

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You find a room with a deep purple carpet and several soft kneeling cushions on the floor. This seems to be a waiting room for something. There is a small door to the west, and a corridor to the south.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I inspect the water to see if it's similar to the water I found in my bed back at the inn?

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo Roll Nature.

Hoo Hoo  
7

Detriment/Catharsis  
You aren't sure.  
Roll Religion.

Horny Boi  
are these doors wood

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi Seemingly, yes.

Hoo Hoo  
Me? If so 15

Murder Twink II  
i try the small door

Horny Boi  
im ramming this

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You realize that this is salt water, though. You realize that salt water and the ocean seems to be a symbol of this god.  
@Horny Boi Roll athletics.  
@Murder Twink II You open the door and find a confessional booth.

Horny Boi  
24

Murder Twink II  
can i look around it

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi You slam your shoulder into the door with a resounding boom. The door then seems cto repel you, and you are thrown about 10 feet backwards.  
@Murder Twink II Roll investigation.

Hoo Hoo  
I turn to...hoo-ever is still in the room with me  
“This place not made for Pelor. Some other God worshipped here. Related to ocean”

Murder Twink II  
4 investigation

BamBire  
"A Joestar family statue and an ocean deity..."

Horny Boi  
[very loud "fuck"]

BamBire  
Do we hear the "fuck"?

Hoo Hoo  
“Joestar?”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“Joestar statue?”

nakey snakey  
“Joessstar?”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You don't find shit.  
@everyone You hear the "fuck"

Murder Twink II  
:’)

Hoo Hoo  
“FUCK!”  
Hoo hoo is startled

Murder Twink II  
i go back to the others

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“That doesn't sound so good.”

Horny Boi  
i walk back to the others with my hand on my shoulder

Hoo Hoo  
Can I look at the light at the bottom of the pool?

BamBire  
I proceed to tell everyone present about the Joestar statue, since apparently I'm an idiot and forgot to do so earlier.

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You inspect it, but you can't see the source from here.

nakey snakey  
“The Joestars are tied up in all this?”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I shakyeyes over the Statue and i'm mindblown

Hoo Hoo  
Can I touch the water with one (1) claw to check its safe to get into?

BamBire  
"It would seem as much. Though...I have a feeling your Joestars and mine are very different people."

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You do. It seems to be normal ocean water, if a bit unusually dark.

nakey snakey  
“Sounds like you know a lot about it, Jonathan”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“I guess all the Joestars are other Joestars...”

BamBire  
"I have to make a point to, bard."

Hoo Hoo  
Can I get in the water to inspect the light?

BamBire  
(Bard is a poor insult. I make a mental note to come up with something better later.)

nakey snakey  
“I'd tell you I have a name, but I imagine you already know it”  
“Who hasn't heard of me, DIO? except people with poor taste in music”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo You get in the water, stepping down the stairs. You don't seem to be able to float in this water. Within a few seconds, you are within touching distance of the light, but you still can't see the source. The saltwater stings your eyes.

nakey snakey  
“What if he drowns”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I look after Hoo Hoo holding a hand into the pond

Hoo Hoo  
Can I inspect it any further?

Detriment/Catharsis  
You can try to touch it.

Hoo Hoo  
Let me touch the light

Detriment/Catharsis  
@everyone within distance of the pool: you all watch as Hoo Hoo vanishes into thin air as his claw comes in contact with the light.

Horny Boi  
“WHAT THE FUCK”

Murder Twink II  
“wadda hell”

nakey snakey  
[deadpan] “Oh no”

BamBire  
"Shit."

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
"HOO HOO!" I try to jump after the Kenku

Hoo Hoo  
Am I ded? ; ;

Horny Boi  
“FOOL WHY U JUMPIN”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“You first get his son stolen and now him too?”

nakey snakey  
“Maybe they're together”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Hoo Hoo Consult DMs.

Horny Boi  
“DO NOT TOUCH THAT LIGHT”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“Bitch I'm light.”

Horny Boi  
“BITCH ME TOO, TF!!!”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“You're a demon! Not even close to something celestial or holy”

Murder Twink II  
“no fightin... shakira shakira...”

Horny Boi  
“U WANNA GO BUDDY”

BamBire  
"ENOUGH."

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“Then we should go after him! I have nothing to lose, if you don't come it's not my problem if we get some sweet treasure”

Murder Twink II  
should we finish looking around this floor

nakey snakey  
“That sounds like a terrible idea”

BamBire  
Can. I don't know. Drop a copper into the light and see what happens. If it vanishes or evaporates or something before people start jumping to their deaths.

nakey snakey  
“I'm not going in there”

Horny Boi  
[biggest groan]

Murder Twink II  
“im checking out the corridor in the room over, anyone coming with”

nakey snakey  
I take out a copper and throw it into the light.

Horny Boi  
“i'll go with u”

Murder Twink II  
:3c

Horny Boi  
[expressionless]

Detriment/Catharsis  
@nakey snakey The copper disappears into the water. You can't see what happens to it from here.

nakey snakey  
“BULLSHIT”

BamBire  
“...I'll go with the others.”

nakey snakey  
“Waste of a copper”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II Make a dexterity saving throw.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
With the others gone I'd like to try to jump in the light

Murder Twink II  
25....

nakey snakey  
“Are you really gonna do it” 

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You too descend into the light. However, as you set your foot on the light, you are not sucked inside. Rather, you feel something shift under your foot.

nakey snakey  
“He did it”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I look around, can I see something or feel anyones presence?

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II Deftly, with incredible reflexes, your body reacts before you even think to do so. You twist and spring out of the way as a heavy crack fills the air, and a bolt of purple lightning strikes exactly where you were just standing.  
You are unharmed.

Murder Twink II  
“Who Did That”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You can't feel or see anything. But you think you might be able to pick the object up.

Horny Boi  
i ready my weapon

BamBire  
My sword isn't any good against lightning, but I'll do the same, just in case.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I do pick up, what ever is in the light.

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You don't hear any response.  
There is silence in the corridor now.  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You pick it up. You can't see what it is in the water.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Can I feel it?

Murder Twink II  
“should we keep going down this corridor...”

Horny Boi  
“let me go in front”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok It feels like some sort of necklace or prayer bead. It's metal, whatever it is.

nakey snakey  
“What are you holding?”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II @Horny Boi @BamBire You see a corridor to the west and one to the East further down.

Murder Twink II  
:twink: : should we try this west corridor

Detriment/Catharsis  
West is Door.

Murder Twink II  
I Try The Door

Detriment/Catharsis  
The Door Is Locked.

BamBire  
"For the love of-"

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Is there a chain on it i can feel. If so i would put it on my neck

Murder Twink II  
Can I Unlock The Door

Horny Boi  
“could either of u pick”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok You put it around your neck.

BamBire  
:bat: "He can."

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You can certainly try.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Did something around me changed or am I feeling anything?

Horny Boi  
“go for it little boy”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok If something did, you don't know what it is.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
[thinking] while standing in the water

Murder Twink II  
14 lockpicking

nakey snakey  
Is there a symbol on the thing around the warlock's neck?

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok Above the water, you can see that you have a softly-glowing necklace around your neck. It is purple, white, and gold. There are 14 large beads on them, with carvings on them. What are your languages?  
@Murder Twink II The door clicks open.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
draconic, common & celestial

Murder Twink II  
“can i try to figure out why there's a maze in a chapel”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok The beads are in a mix of draconic and celestial, so you are able to read it. The beads say, from left to right:  
Spiral Staircase  
Rhinoceros Beetle  
Desolation Row  
Fig Tart  
Rhinoceros Beetle  
Via Dolorosa  
Rhinoceros Beetle  
Singularity Point  
Giotto  
Angel  
Hydrangea  
Rhinoceros Beetle  
Singularity Point  
Secret Emperor  
@Murder Twink II You have found yourself in the library.

nakey snakey  
“Aasimar, do you have any idea what those things say?”

Detriment/Catharsis  
There are shelves and shelves of books. Roll Perception.

Murder Twink II  
16

Detriment/Catharsis  
You hear shuffling. You are not alone in this maze.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I read them out loud. It could be a riddle.... could be something important.

Horny Boi  
[squint]

BamBire  
Do we (tiefling and i) also hear this?

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi @BamBire @Murder Twink II Roll initiative.

nakey snakey  
“If it's the thing that transported bird-me, then probably. I wonder if the power is inherent in the words or in the object...”

Murder Twink II  
18 again

BamBire  
18.

Horny Boi  
22

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“Well then something would have happened after I spoke these words.”

nakey snakey  
Is there any chance of the people by the water hearing this?  
“True. Either that or you're the wrong person, or something”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“I wouldn't doubt that. But we're all Dio after all... Maybe it had something to do with the notes we found back in that cabin...”

Detriment/Catharsis  
You watch as a man comes out of the maze.  
He's going to attack Twink.

Horny Boi  
caN I BLOCK

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II Does a 17 hit?

Murder Twink II  
ye

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi You can't block without the Protection fighting style.

Murder Twink II  
can i roll to Dodge

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You can use your action on your turn to dodge, but you won't be able to attack. However, all attacks take disadvantage against you.  
You can't do that now though.

Murder Twink II  
“Ok Guess I'll Just Die”

Detriment/Catharsis  
Your attacker slashes at you, and you take seven damage.  
@Horny Boi It's your turn.

Horny Boi  
19 to attack

Detriment/Catharsis  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok @nakey snakey You can now hear the commotion.

nakey snakey  
“Are you hearing that? Sounds exciting”  
I follow the sounds

Detriment/Catharsis  
@nakey snakey You can only move six squares at a time every turn.  
I'll let you know when you can get closer.

nakey snakey  
Following Very Slowly

Detriment/Catharsis  
You can also take the Dash action and move 12 squares.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I step out of the water, following. guess that'll take us 2/3 turns If we dash

 

Horny Boi  
7 damage to that dood.... >:)

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Horny Boi You roll with disadvantage to attack him because he has cover. Roll twice and take the lower number.

Horny Boi  
i did >:)

Detriment/Catharsis  
Got it. You hit him for seven damage, taking your halberd and slashing at him.  
He doesn't seem to be doing so well.  
@Murder Twink II Your turn.

Murder Twink II  
hmmm it wouldnt be possible to shoot Thru a bookshelf would it [thinking]

Detriment/Catharsis  
Not through it, but potentially over it.  
He would take disadvantage if he can't see you properly.

Murder Twink II  
would it be possible to run to the side and shoot down from there (on map)

Detriment/Catharsis  
You would provoke an attack of opportunity from moving away from him, meaning he'd get to punch you again. However, you could take the Disengage action and run without attacking.

Murder Twink II  
would both of them be unable to attack me the next turn then

Detriment/Catharsis  
Theoretically they could chase you down, but you could hide behind your allies.  
They couldn't reach you from there.

Murder Twink II  
ok i guess i'll run behind allies

Detriment/Catharsis  
You disengage and dash behind Jonathan and Dharmius.  
@BamBire Your turn.

BamBire  
I'd like to try something a bit risky. How many enemies am I aware of in the library with us? Just the one?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll Perception.

BamBire  
Mm. 11.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You can't be sure.  
But it sounds like a lot.

BamBire  
Fuck it, I'm just going to go in with my bastard sword for a hit. Two-handed.  
Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

BamBire  
18

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll damage.

BamBire  
8 damage.

Detriment/Catharsis  
You cleave through your enemy with one swift swing. He falls to the ground, lifeless, his blood pooling around him. You are reminded of how hungry you are.  
@nakey snakey @SugarDaddy|Warlcok The two of you may now move.

nakey snakey  
“Hey Aasimar, wanna see who can get there first”  
I would like to move as speedily as possible towards the fighting

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
I shrug with a grin and start to dash

Detriment/Catharsis  
The two of you dash towards the fighting.  
It is now their turns.  
One is going to attack @BamBire .  
Does a 14 hit?

BamBire  
Haha, no!

Detriment/Catharsis  
He swings at you wildly, but misses almost comically. You block his scimitar with your bastard sword and shrug him off with ease.  
The second is going to attack @Horny Boi .  
I assume a 10 misses?

Horny Boi  
yup :smiling_imp:

Detriment/Catharsis  
He slashes at you as well, but you block his scimitar with the handle of your axe and toss him aside.  
It is now @Horny Boi 's turn.

Horny Boi  
im goin for the dude right in front of me

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

Horny Boi  
14

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hits. Roll damage!

Horny Boi  
8 damage

Detriment/Catharsis  
You smash him across the face. He barely remains conscious.  
@Murder Twink II Your turn.

Murder Twink II  
am i allowed to sit on mommy shoulders

Detriment/Catharsis  
It would take a full action to get up there and both you and Dharmius would fight with disadvantage because you'd have to focus on keeping balance.

Murder Twink II  
i'll shoot at the one nearly dying in front of us from behind 

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit with advantage because you are flanking.

Murder Twink II  
13

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hits. Roll damage!

Murder Twink II  
8

Detriment/Catharsis  
You twist under Dharmius and shoot the cultist through the head. He collapses to the floor.  
@BamBire Your turn.

BamBire  
I'll go for the one point-blank to the west.

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

BamBire  
19

Murder Twink II  
and attack from behind vampire

Detriment/Catharsis  
You do that. Who are you attacking?

Hoo Hoo  
Hoo Hoo lets out a weak Hoo Hoo, he is feeling v faint

Murder Twink II  
can i attack the one diagonal to me

Detriment/Catharsis  
You would take disadvantage with the diagonal one because he has cover. The one straight ahead, you would attack normally.

Murder Twink II  
i see... guess i'll just shoot the one directly in front from behind vampire

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

Murder Twink II  
19

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hits. Roll damage!

Murder Twink II  
6 damage

Detriment/Catharsis  
You whip out your crossbow and fire a bolt directly into his heart.  
@BamBire Your turn.

BamBire  
I want to charge the one closest to Hoo Hoo.

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

BamBire  
13?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hits. Roll damage.

BamBire  
EEEELEVEN

Detriment/Catharsis  
You easily run up and send your blade through his stomach up through his spine, kicking him off your blade once he is run through. He collapses to the ground.  
@nakey snakey Your turn.

nakey snakey  
How close is the closest enemy?

Detriment/Catharsis  
65 feet. You can move up to 30 feet closer to hit him.

nakey snakey  
Can I move 30 feet closer and use dissonant whispers?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Yep! You get a movement, an action, and a bonus action.

nakey snakey  
Then I will move 30 feet closer and use dissonant whispers on him.

Detriment/Catharsis  
It rolls a 17 on its Wisdom save. Roll damage, and then tell me what half of it is, rounding up.

nakey snakey  
8

Detriment/Catharsis  
With deft fingers, you strum your bouzouki and mutter an incantation. A hundred quiet, horrible mutterings fill the air around the cultist, and you watch as he goes pale and his ears begin to bleed. Despite this, he remains standing and confident, although just barely.  
@SugarDaddy|Warlcok Your turn.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Is there a Foe in my visible range? 120ft to be specific.

Detriment/Catharsis  
Yes, the one that Snio just hit.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
Goodgood. I cast Eldritch Blast

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
8

Detriment/Catharsis  
Misses.  
You shoot a jet of light at the half-dead cultist, but at the last minute he lurches left, causing the spell to hit the wall behind him.  
@Hoo Hoo Your turn.

Hoo Hoo  
Can I use healing words on twink?

Detriment/Catharsis  
Yes! Roll healed HP.

Hoo Hoo  
6

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II You are healed 6 hp.

Murder Twink II  
:twink: : I Owe You My Life

Detriment/Catharsis  
It is their turn.

Hoo Hoo  
:bird:: Hoo Hoo

Detriment/Catharsis  
The first one, which is almost unconscious, attacks Hoo Hoo.  
An 11 misses?

Hoo Hoo  
Yes, my AC is 20

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hell no it does not hit  
His attack misses horribly, as he swipes at you and you lift your shield to block.  
The second will attack @BamBire .  
An 18 hits?

BamBire  
Unfortunately.

Detriment/Catharsis  
The second remaining cultist slides up and slashes at you, landing a nasty hit across your chest. You take 6 damage.  
The third attacks @Murder Twink II .  
Does a 14 hit?

Murder Twink II  
my ac is 14  
so idk what happens when its equal

Detriment/Catharsis  
It hits.

Murder Twink II  
:’)

Detriment/Catharsis  
The third remaining cultist slashes at you, and his blade puts a nasty gash in your shoulder. You take 3 damage.  
@Horny Boi Your turn.

Horny Boi  
goin for the one in front of :twink:

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll to hit.

Horny Boi  
16

Detriment/Catharsis  
Hits. Roll damage.

Horny Boi  
12

Detriment/Catharsis  
You destroy the fucker in one hit again, quite literally bisecting him.

Horny Boi  
“get fuckt” >:)

nakey snakey  
fans self

BamBire  
“...Damn.”

Detriment/Catharsis  
@Murder Twink II Your turn.

Murder Twink II  
i'll attack the one b/w hoo hoo and vampire w rapier

Detriment/Catharsis  
You have to use your crossbow because it'd be distance.

Murder Twink II  
thats chill  
nat 20 +6 for hit

Detriment/Catharsis  
Roll damage and multiply it by 2.

Murder Twink II  
hell ya  
20 damage babey

Detriment/Catharsis  
You not only kill this man. You shoot him through the eye with enough force to behead him. The arrow continues going, lodging itself in the neck of his friend behind him.  
They both die immediately.

Murder Twink II  
“wryyyyyyy”

Horny Boi  
“damn”

Hoo Hoo  
“wryyyyyyyyyyyy”

BamBire  
“wryyyyyyyyyyy”

Horny Boi  
“wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy”

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“wryyyyyyyyyyyyy”

nakey snakey  
“wryy”

Detriment/Catharsis  
Silence fills the room, and you find yourself in peaceful silence. The library is blood splattered, but now soundly without religious fanatics.

Hoo Hoo  
“okey wtf”

Detriment/Catharsis  
You all gain 200 exp.

SugarDaddy|Warlcok  
“I'd like to search for things that could have something to do with the prayer beads I found earlier.”

BamBire  
I grab the nearest corpse and feed with relish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll put up the transcription of what happened to Hoo Hoo... we'll have to see. ;o)


	5. New DIO Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeon part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven Ascension Furry - Abe/DM  
> Murder Twink II - Moist/Twink DIO  
> BamBire - Ari/Vampire DIO  
> Hoo Hoo - Momo/Bird DIO  
> Glucosa patriarchWarlock - Fab/Warlock DIO  
> Horny Boi - Jam/Mommy DIO

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You grab the corpse and bury your teeth in the neck of the cultist, draining it of blood well in the view of the other DIOs. No other sounds come from unknown lifeforms in the room. You are comfortably by yourselves, and all in the library. What do you do?

Murder Twink II   
“wrow”

BamBire   
If anyone is staring, I...probably don't notice.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo looks at Jonathan in both disgust and awe

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You are now well-fed. You will not need to feed again for quite some time.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I'm standing in the corridor so I'm not seeing everything. But after hearing the wrow-ing I'm getting curious and raise an eyebrow

Murder Twink II   
can i steal anything from the bodies

BamBire   
To Hoo Hoo: "...It's rude to stare at people while they eat, you know."

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll Investigation.

Murder Twink II   
nat 20 

Hoo Hoo   
“Why suddenly fighting when I come back? Hoo these people?”

Murder Twink II   
“idk maybe they follow the god of this temple”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You shuffle through the cultists' robes. You uncover 70 gold, a ring, a small red leatherbound book, and a jeweled bracer.

Murder Twink II   
“hooty hoo”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Shrugs

Murder Twink II   
what is the book about

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You open the book and find several drawings, although for the most part, it is empty. You see what looks like a hand-drawn star map, a few doodles of strange symbols one of which you recognize as the motif of the temple you are in now, a purple ocean, and a doodle of the statue in the room from before, covered in blood.

BamBire   
I wipe my mouth and go to one of the shelves to investigate the library books.

Murder Twink II   
“What Does This Mean”  
also does the bracer offer anything

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire Are you looking for anything in particular?  
@Murder Twink II Roll Arcana.

Hoo Hoo   
“May I see the book?”

Murder Twink II   
14  
“ya”

BamBire   
Mm, not particularly. I'll pull a couple at random to see if there's a pattern to the titles.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You have a feeling that this is magical, but you aren't sure of the enchantment.

Hoo Hoo   
Do I recognize anything in the book Twink cannot?

Murder Twink II   
the book or the bracer,,

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The bracer.

Murder Twink II   
o,, can he Use It

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire You pull a few. The titles are "Bestiary of Sormite Animals", "A History of Biology", and "The State Of The Ancient World". They all seem to be about local animals. You notice that they are arranged with numbers.  
@Hoo Hoo You recognize the purple ocean intimately.  
@Murder Twink II You can try to put them on.

BamBire   
Do the numbers have any sort of, uh...pattern, are they out of order, or anything like that?

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo! Hoo Hoo know this place! Hoo Hoo was just here before!”

Murder Twink II   
hey before i put these bracers on can somebody with good arcana check to see if i wont get possessed or something

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire They seem to be in order by topic, similar to the Dewey Decimal System. You don't notice anything out of order.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I look at the bracer for twink?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll Arcana.

Hoo Hoo   
15

BamBire   
I'm not sure about the books, but I think I'll hold onto them just in case.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You feel as though the bracers are magical, but not cursed. They would require attunement for the actual enchantment to be revealed, but you have a feeling they are related to archery.  
@BamBire You gain the aforementioned books. Are you looking for any subject in particular?

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo hands the bracer back to twink  
“Not cursed”

Murder Twink II   
“thank”  
puts on the bracers with reckless abandon

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo points to the purple ocean in the book he's looking at  
“Hoo Hoo has been here”

BamBire   
"Oh?"  
I go over to see what Hoo Hoo is looking at.

Hoo Hoo   
“Just now. I met another Dio...”

Murder Twink II   
“another one...”

BamBire   
"Another?"

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“More Dios?”

Hoo Hoo   
“This one not nice. Very strange. He has Hee Hoo”

Murder Twink II   
“well where is he”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II You need to spend a short rest to gain the benefits of it, but they will kick in once you do.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“we gotta find him and get hee hoo back”

Hoo Hoo   
“In this purple ocean, just like in this book”

Murder Twink II   
“where is the ocean ....”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Did he talk with you? About this place, about the ocean or anything else?”

Hoo Hoo   
“This new dio, look very strange. Creature I have never seen before. Strange furry ears”  
“Not much talking, tried to fight. He is strong”

BamBire   
"You...went into that light in the other chamber and ended up in an ocean? Am I understanding that correctly?"

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Mh. What was he like? Like a Tabaxi? Any special things we could use as advantage?”

Hoo Hoo   
“Yes. This Dio is the one who brought us here.”  
“Hoo Hoo not know what Tabaxi is. New Dio had a tail too”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Was he fully furred?”

Hoo Hoo   
“Yes”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Sounds like a Tabaxi.... or a Werecat.”

Murder Twink II   
“what animal did he look like”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo not know many animals. Maybe other Dio right with Tabaxi or Werecat”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Hmhm. If that Dio is a werecat, he has a human-ish form too... if not he's a full Cat. They're good at climbing and hiding. That could be a problem”

Murder Twink II   
“where can we buy catnip”

BamBire   
"Regardless. Perhaps now that we know where the light takes us, we can attempt to head him off as a unit."

Hoo Hoo   
“Definitely not human like”  
“Catnip? Similar to communion crackers?”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Yes.”

Murder Twink II   
“its an herb that cats really like”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Yes.”

Hoo Hoo   
[thinking]

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“We could also get some long leaves and swirl them around. Or I use my eldritch blast on the ground. Cats love to follow lights on the ground”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo did not think of these things. Everydio is very wise”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Well. The Cat is out of the bag. We found our enemy”

BamBire   
[facepalm]

Hoo Hoo   
“My son safe for now, but Hoo Hoo does not trust this new dio”

Murder Twink II   
“i wonder why he was taken in the first place”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Excellent question.”

Hoo Hoo   
“He has plans for us, I'm sure”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Is Hee Hoo alright?”

BamBire   
"...Cats eat birds, do they not?"

Hoo Hoo   
“!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“HOO HOO!?!?!?”

Murder Twink II   
“i mean... if he was gonna be eaten, don't u think it would have happened already”

Hoo Hoo   
“Yes...he is toying with us”

BamBire   
"Of that I'm certain. But I don't doubt he would stoop to that."

Hoo Hoo   
“We must decide our next action quickly”

BamBire   
"Should we return to the light?"

Murder Twink II   
“i think theres more underground area around here to look around”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“So He's like a cat playing with us like we are some sort of mice?”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
There is a door to the south and an open corridor to the north.

Hoo Hoo   
“It would seem so. Lets continue exploring”

Murder Twink II   
“let's try the open corridor first”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You see a corridor full of thin sliding doors. They don't have locks.

Hoo Hoo   
“More doors...”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Oh Myrkul... even more doors?”

BamBire   
I'll try the one on the left.

Hoo Hoo   
“Maybe new dio is god of doors”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Then we must learn how to kill gods.”

BamBire   
"What is a god to a nonbeliever?"

Heaven Ascension Furry   
It slides open with ease. You find a small room. There is a soft mat on the ground and murals of the night sky on every wall, along with several quality candles which are still lit.

Murder Twink II   
what do the candles smell like

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Being in here makes you feel at ease.

BamBire   
...What do the candles smell like

Heaven Ascension Furry   
They smell vaguely of the ocean air, with an edge of incense.

Murder Twink II   
can i take a candle for home décor

Hoo Hoo   
“A strange room”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You take it. Once it is removed from its place, the flame goes out.

Hoo Hoo   
“Odd?”

Murder Twink II   
“hmmm”

BamBire   
“Don't like that.”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Same”

Hoo Hoo   
Can I inspect the room and see if it has any religious significance?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock Your crossbow feels heavier.  
@Hoo Hoo Roll Religion.

Hoo Hoo   
11

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You recognize that this is some kind of meditation room, but that's it.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I touch my crossbow and look around, what is Myrkul trying to tell me? If he disgruntled?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock For just a moment, you find yourself overcome with a powerful urge to be alone in this room and destroy it.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I shake my head and lay a hand on my forehead. breathing in and out.  
That was weird. But this room is disgusting.

Hoo Hoo   
“Do you need to leave?”  
Is there anything else here I can inspect before we leave?

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I'd like to talk to that cat Dio and tell him his rooms gives me headaches that make me really angry.

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Nothing not described previously.

BamBire   
Can I pull back the mat?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You do and find more flooring.

BamBire   
Damn it.

Hoo Hoo   
“Wrow”

BamBire   
"Hush, you."

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
[anger]

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo Hooted

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
10

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You feel the crossbow get heavier. Like bile in your throat, you feel yourself overcome with a powerful nausea, and a visceral rage that nearly overcomes you and blinds you. You feel the cold contact of bone wrap around your throat for just a moment, and for just a moment, it feels like your limbs are not your own, and you see your own body below you, standing still. You steel yourself and force yourself to move your fingers, and suddenly you find yourself on your ass in the room, unharmed but with a painful headache. The strap holding it to your belt has broken, and it fell to the ground.

BamBire   
I turn around to see what's just happened. Did he just. Fall over?

Murder Twink II   
“Are U Fine”

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo is confused

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I stroke my neck. making sure everything is still in place and take a deep breath. My eyes gaze upon the crossbow and it's strap laying on the ground. "I need to let that fix. And I need to get out of this room." As I spoke my words I grab the crossbow, making sure it's still intact and go back to the library.

BamBire   
"...Well. That just happened."

Hoo Hoo   
[thinking]

Murder Twink II   
“not to be insensitive but whats in the room up ahead”

BamBire   
"No, I'm with you."  
I head up to the next room.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Do you slide the door open?

BamBire   
Yes.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I take one of the leather straps i have around my arms and wrap it around the crossbow to fix it to my belt temporary

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You open the door into another meditation room. This one is covered in rose plants, wrapped around some sort of small carved object made of some kind of crystal.

BamBire   
Can I examine the crystal without touching it?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You have to clear away the vines but you can do that fairly easily, if you are careful with the thorns.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I carry on walking up the corridor?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can.

Murder Twink II   
accompanies u

Hoo Hoo   
Can I unlock the next door?

BamBire   
I'm a bit perturbed they would just leave me with this clearly menacing crystal, but alright. I'll try to pull the vines off.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes. You find a third meditation room.

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire You see that the crystal forms the shape of some kind of falcon. Inside of it, you see a key.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I inspect this mediatation room too?

Murder Twink II   
is there anything in the 3rd meditation room

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo The third meditation room contains some sort of coffin.

Hoo Hoo   
@ mommy, can you open it?

BamBire   
I'm going to hold off on the crystal and join the others.

Horny Boi   
“why me”

Hoo Hoo   
“Strong”

Murder Twink II   
“noah fence but who meditates with a coffin”

Horny Boi   
“hhhh”  
“i assume you would”

Murder Twink II   
“why”

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo looks at jonathan

Horny Boi   
:no no let me, fine”

BamBire   
"...Stop looking at me like that. I would never."  
"They're uncomfortable."

Horny Boi   
[reaches out to open the coffin]

BamBire   
"What are you doing, don't touch it."

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You open the coffin. Roll a Constitution save.

Horny Boi   
18

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Nothing happens.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
while the others are away. is it possible for me to make a short rest? regaining my 1st lvl spellslot?

Hoo Hoo   
...

BamBire   
"...Well."

Horny Boi   
“hm”

Murder Twink II   
“well is there anything inside”

Horny Boi   
[peek]

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock You take 15 minutes to chill, regaining your Warlock spell slot and hit dice.

Hoo Hoo   
[unamused]  
Hoo Hoo carries on up the corridor

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I'm feeling better and decide to get up, going closer to the room that displeases Myrkul. Is the Crossbow getting heavier again?

BamBire   
"If any of you are interested, there is a key back in that other room."

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock It is.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I sigh and decide to kill some time by looking around in the library. There might be a good book in here after all.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I look around this new room?

Murder Twink II   
runs up to meet hoo hoo

BamBire   
I'm going to go back to the room with the crystal and see if I can smash it.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You look through them. You find a book of world history, several books on wars and countries, some star charts, and some books on space.  
@Hoo Hoo You have found yourself in a lounge.  
There is a corridor going east here.  
@BamBire You find yourself faced with the crystal.

Murder Twink II   
whats in the lounge

BamBire   
I'm going to use my morningstar to see if i can smash the key out of it.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II You see a massive carpet and several tables and cushions.  
There is a deck of cards on one of the tables.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I look at the cards closer?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You pick up the cards and see that they are certainly not playing cards.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I inspect them further?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Each card is printed with a different card. The one on top is labeled the Gem.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I inspect them closer with religion or something?

Murder Twink II   
is there anything else in the room

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll Arcana.  
There is alcohol in a cupboard in the corner.

Hoo Hoo   
Who? Me or vamp?

Murder Twink II   
i look at the alcohol

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Hoo Hoo.

Hoo Hoo   
20

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You recognize this as a Deck of Many Things made of ivory. One can declare any number of cards between one and thirteen to pull, and the effects will take place instantly. All cards declared must be pulled within the hour. The effects can be any number of wonderous or terrible things.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo isn't sure what to do with the cards. Can I pick them up and take them with me?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes.

Hoo Hoo   
I'm taking them

Murder Twink II   
I Take The Alcohol

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You gain two bottles of red wine and a flask of whiskey.

Murder Twink II   
is there anything else to take from the room

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Not that you can find.  
@BamBire Roll damage.

BamBire   
Uh. 1.

Murder Twink II   
goes back to the library and gives warlock a bottle of wine

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You chip the beak off, but the crystal does not break.  
It does, however, bleed.

BamBire   
...I run to whoever's nearest???

Hoo Hoo   
That's mommy or Hoo Hoo

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I see the Drow walking out of the room, with the my most beloved liquid. Alcohol.

Murder Twink II   
“u seem kinda shaken do u want some Wine”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Nothing pursues you.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I peek down this corridor that leads back to the start?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You see the door from before, barred from this side.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I unbar it for later?

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“AH. It's that noticeable. Well. thank you very much, never thought you would bring me something to drink.”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes. There is a soft sparkle as the bar is removed, and the door creaks open.

BamBire   
Am I in the lounge now? I'd like to tell someone about my find.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire Yes.

BamBire   
"In case anyone was interested, there is a bleeding crystal bird in the other room."

Murder Twink II   
i go look at the door at the south end of the library

Hoo Hoo   
“Bird?”  
“Take Hoo Hoo to it, Hoo Hoo will have a look”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I take a sip and follow twink

BamBire   
I lead Hoo Hoo to the room with the falcon.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The falcon is still bleeding. There is a key in its chest.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I inspect it a little closer? Try and figure out what it represents, why it's bleeding?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll Arcana.

Hoo Hoo   
7...

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You have no idea.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I touch it?

Murder Twink II   
is the door unlocked

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You do. There is no effect.  
@Murder Twink II The door is locked.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I also try to smash it?

Murder Twink II   
can i Unlock it

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo Roll damage.

Hoo Hoo   
5...

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II You can try.  
@Hoo Hoo You smash the bird apart. The key clatters to the ground.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Could I assist Twink?

Murder Twink II   
13 lockpicking

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo hoo!!”  
Hoo Hoo gives vamp a smug look after his success

BamBire   
: I

Hoo Hoo   
I pick up the key

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II Take advantage.

Murder Twink II   
21

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo You take the key.  
@Murder Twink II You pick the lock. A powerful sense of unease overtakes you for just a moment.

Hoo Hoo   
Do I noticed anything strange about Jonathan?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo Not in particular, no.

Murder Twink II   
ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ

Hoo Hoo   
Can I walk back to the library and show to two trying to lockpick the key

Murder Twink II   
@warlock does this room seem ominous to u

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo You see the two standing in front of an open door.

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”

BamBire   
"...I sincerely hope this key wasn't for that door."

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo too”

Murder Twink II   
“wouldnt that be Funny”  
“this corridor seems kinda scawwy”

Hoo Hoo   
“Can you see anything down there?”

Murder Twink II   
do my elf eyes Perceive anything

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll Perception.

Murder Twink II   
17

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You notice a strange fog halfway down the hallway.

Hoo Hoo   
“Twink you should go first”

Murder Twink II   
“why”  
Hoo Hoo   
“You unlocked the door first”

Murder Twink II   
“i did my part already”

BamBire   
"I'll go first, stop bickering."

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I go first.  
Oh well.

Hoo Hoo   
“You two can fight to see hoo goes first”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Warlock starts down the corridor.  
Make a Wisdom save.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
7

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Consult DMs.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I look around but shrug, "Mh, feels good. We should go forth."

BamBire   
"Feels...good...?"

Murder Twink II   
>.>

Hoo Hoo   
: I

BamBire   
>_>

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“We need to find a way to say Hee Hoo or?”

Murder Twink II   
did any of us notice anything off about him before he said this or

BamBire   
Insight check, please?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll for it.

BamBire   
14.

Murder Twink II   
11

Hoo Hoo   
also 11

Heaven Ascension Furry   
None of you notice anything odd.

BamBire   
"...Tch. Fine."

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo carries on down the corridor

Murder Twink II   
“ok.. lead the way”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Does everyone follow him?

Hoo Hoo   
I do

Murder Twink II   
Yea

BamBire   
Shit, I guess so.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II @BamBire Wisdom saves.  
Not Hoo Hoo.

Murder Twink II   
16

BamBire   
...Crit fail.  
1

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire Consult DMs.  
Twink, you notice nothing.

Murder Twink II   
; ;

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
What did you find in the other rooms? I had a bad feeling in there so i had to leave.

BamBire   
"We found a key, but apparently it's totally useless here."  
"I don't suppose there were other doors elsewhere?"

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Hmm. Wasn't there a door at the beginning?”

Hoo Hoo   
“There was one door we couldn't unlock a while back”

BamBire   
"Perhaps we could try there."

Hoo Hoo   
“Lets carry on down here first”

Murder Twink II   
“was that the door that looped around”

BamBire   
"Was there?"

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“That's a concept.”

Hoo Hoo   
“No, the one mommy hurt himself on...”

BamBire   
"Ah."

Murder Twink II   
“too many doors to remember”

BamBire   
I snort.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Wha-“

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo carries on down the corridor

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I follow. do we find another door?

Hoo Hoo   
looooooong corridor

BamBire   
"Are you certain we should leave everyone else this far behind?"

Hoo Hoo   
“Gotta go fast”  
“For my son”

Murder Twink II   
“they'll catch up i guess”

BamBire   
"Hoo Hoo."

Hoo Hoo   
??????  
“When will this corridor end?”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Hm. Hopefully we won’t get surprised by something”

BamBire   
"Follow."  
I cast Command on Hoo Hoo. Please make a WIS save.

Hoo Hoo   
11

Murder Twink II   
“when did u have the ability to do that”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You succumb to the Command spell.

BamBire   
I wink at Twink and start heading back toward the library with Hoo Hoo in tow.

Murder Twink II   
“why are those two heading back”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Hm. We should go with them. Could be difficult alone. I saw what you all were fighting before. I'm not sure if we can manage that alone”  
I walk back

Murder Twink II   
am i still getting ominous energies from the corridor

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Absolutely.

Murder Twink II   
reluctantly follows back

Hoo Hoo   
Can I do anything at all by myself?  
Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo You are no longer being commanded.

Hoo Hoo   
[thinking]  
“Why hoo hoo back here? Why did we come back?”

Murder Twink II   
“uhhh everyone decided to come back for some reason”

Hoo Hoo   
“Well...”  
“Now what...”

Murder Twink II   
@ warlock and jonathan “well, since you guys were so insistent on heading back, what's the plan then”

BamBire   
"I truly think we should examine the other doors first. Whatever Amarok may say, the mist does not feel safe."  
May I roll persuasion?

Hoo Hoo   
[squint]

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@BamBire Go for it.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“I look around. And go East”

BamBire   
Mm. 7.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You aren't terribly persuasive.

Murder Twink II   
@ hoo hoo “do u want to check the corridor together then”

Hoo Hoo   
“Yes...”  
Hoo Hoo squints at jonathan

BamBire   
Can I try intimidation?

Murder Twink II   
well i guess if yall don't have any other plans, we're off

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I take one of my daggers and cut my hand with it. I collect some drops of blood in my hand and smear it on the statue.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The door south of the angel statue unlocks.

BamBire   
Do we hear this?

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo only just notices Warlock has gone  
“Where did drunk go???”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes.

BamBire   
"What-"

Murder Twink II   
“probably went to get more wine whatever”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You all hear a loud click.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo is on edge

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Then the sound of magic shattering.

BamBire   
I am also decidedly on edge.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I go to check the door.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You find a massive common room.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
What do I see in there?

BamBire   
"Well!? Are we going to help him or not?"

Hoo Hoo   
“How do you know he's in danger?”

BamBire   
"Did you not hear that?"

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You see two more cultists of some sort, who turn and face you. They don't attack.

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo?”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Do I see the thing in the middle?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes. It is a very large sigil of some sort in the marble flooring, made of that purple water and some sort of golden island in the middle.

Hoo Hoo   
I cannot hear anything else  
Maybe he is fine?

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
"What is this place may I ask?"

Heaven Ascension Furry   
One of the cultists turn to you.  
Cultist: "You are in the common rooms."

BamBire   
"I am telling you, he hasn't been right since he touched that mist. I- apologize for what I had to do. But wherever that corridor leads, it cannot have been good."

Hoo Hoo   
“Why did you do that”

Murder Twink II   
“Explain”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
"Oh is that so. May I come in and rest then?"

BamBire   
"Would you have listened to me otherwise?"

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Cultist: "Of course."

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”  
“I don't have to listen to you”

Murder Twink II   
“we can still go down the corridor”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
"Thank you very much." I walk into the room and look around. If I'm not getting instantly attacked I'd like to take a closer look on the Sigil

BamBire   
"I suppose you don't. But you have a knack for getting yourself into bad situations."  
"Forgive me for looking out for you."  
"Perhaps it was a mistake."

Hoo Hoo   
“There's still another corridor we've not been down yet”

Murder Twink II   
“which one”

Hoo Hoo   
“Left out of this room then turn south”  
Hoo Hoo considers Jonathans words

Murder Twink II   
“ah i see”  
“it cant be any more cursed than the one we were just in i suppose”

BamBire   
>; (

Horny Boi   
“im not standing here anymore Peace”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock It somewhat resembles the sigil on the pendant you stole from the cleansing pool.

BamBire   
"Look, if it makes you happy, we can go down the other corridor."

Hoo Hoo   
“...if that's what you think is best..”  
Hoo Hoo heads towards the other corridor

BamBire   
"We can't be certain. For all we know, it may be another trap. But it has to be safer than where we were trying to go."  
"Hopefully."

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You approach the other corridor.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo felt nothing in that corridor

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I would start checking the first corridor next to the door I came in  
next time we play


	6. Meat Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang deals with the fallout of last session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven Ascension Furry - Abe/DM  
> why werent u at snacctice - Oli/Snake DIO  
> Hoo Hoo - Momo/Bird DIO  
> Horny Boi - Jam/Mommy DIO  
> Only Losers Need Light - Ari/Vampire DIO  
> Murder Twink II - Moist/Twink DIO  
> Glucosa patriarchWarlock - Fab/Warlock DIO

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@why werent u at snacctice You realize that everyone around you has been acting like lunatics.

why werent u at snacctice   
That's nothing new.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Do you have anything you want to do?

why werent u at snacctice   
I would like to just examine my general surroundings, if that's okay with you.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Sure. Ahead of you, you still see the library. Behind you, you see the rest of the DIOs. The walls are grey, carved out of the stone, with a number of abstract murals resembling spatial constructs.

why werent u at snacctice   
Sounds fairly dreary.  
“Are you all exploring, or are you leaving?”

Hoo Hoo   
“Exploring south corridor”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
In the south corridor, you all find a split in the hallway. You can go north or south, or back the way you came.

Hoo Hoo   
“Lets split...”

Horny Boi   
“i'll go south”

Only Losers Need Light   
“Must we go through this again?”

Murder Twink II   
“pretty bold”

Horny Boi   
“yes”

Hoo Hoo   
“Quicker this way”  
“We are DIO, will be fine”

why werent u at snacctice   
“In that case, I will go North.”

Murder Twink II   
im going to pester mommy and follow him

Only Losers Need Light   
“Very well...I'll go north also.”

Hoo Hoo   
“I will go south”

Horny Boi   
[squint] @ twink

Murder Twink II   
:3

Heaven Ascension Furry   
North: Snio, "Jonathan"  
South: Hoo Hoo, Mommy, and Twink  
Is this correct?

Hoo Hoo   
Ya

Only Losers Need Light   
Yes.

why werent u at snacctice   
Yes.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
I will start with the north group.  
The northern fork leads to a dining room. The table is fairly small. In the back of the room is a small, unremarkable door that probably leads to a pantry.

why werent u at snacctice   
I check to see if there is any fresh food.

Only Losers Need Light   
Can I try the door and see if it's unlocked?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
It is unlocked.  
@why werent u at snacctice Roll investigation.

Only Losers Need Light   
I...will open it, then. Is it in fact a pantry?

why werent u at snacctice   
18

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Only Losers Need Light It is a pantry.

why werent u at snacctice   
“If there is food, I suppose there would have been people living here....”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
It is also a kitchen.  
There is a working stove.  
@why werent u at snacctice You find two jars of honey, two loaves of bread, some salted meat, and eggs.

Only Losers Need Light   
How about that. Fascinating. I start back toward the fork in the corridor.

why werent u at snacctice   
May I Take The Honey

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You take the honey.

why werent u at snacctice   
“Hehehe” 

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo @Horny Boi @Murder Twink II  
You go south and find a small room. There is a deep purple rug, and in the middle of it, you see some sort of crystal ball.

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo!”  
Let me inspect the ball

Murder Twink II   
what is the Ball

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You inspect the ball. It seems to be a glass sphere with a fog-covered center.

Horny Boi   
“touch it”

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo touches it

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You feel that the surface is chilly. Roll perception.

Hoo Hoo   
10

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You see that there are some dead, shriveled rose petals at the bottom.

Hoo Hoo   
“What does this mean”

Murder Twink II   
“aesthetique”

Hoo Hoo   
“It's cold”

Horny Boi   
“i doubt it”

Hoo Hoo   
“This dio seemed like the type”

Murder Twink II   
will investigating the ball do anything

Hoo Hoo   
Can I take it with me?

Horny Boi   
“break it”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can roll arcana on it.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo squints at mommy

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can also try to pick it up.

Horny Boi   
>:)

Hoo Hoo   
Can I roll arcana as well?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes.

Murder Twink II   
16

Hoo Hoo   
4...

Horny Boi   
19

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Twink, Dharmius, you realize that this is some sort of scrying orb. To use it, you require something that you do not currently have.

Hoo Hoo   
“I have no idea what it is”

Horny Boi   
“hmmm.....”

Hoo Hoo   
“Any idea?”

Murder Twink II   
[thinking]

Hoo Hoo   
Can I try and pick it up now?

Murder Twink II   
can we roll to figure out what we need or

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo Roll strength.

Hoo Hoo   
16

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You try to pick it up. You manage to pick it up, but it is incredibly heavy. You won't be able to carry it far.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo puts it back down  
“Heavy...”

Horny Boi   
“let me”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo doesn't think you can take it far. It's very heavy”

Horny Boi   
“let me try”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”

Murder Twink II   
“can we roll it on the ground and move it by kicking it”

Horny Boi   
“let me try picking it up first, damn” 

Hoo Hoo   
“May hurt toes”

Horny Boi   
25

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You pick it up. It is incredibly heavy, and you will not be able to carry anything in your arms while you are holding it. For every hour you carry it, you will take one level of exhaustion.

Horny Boi   
“what the hell is this made of”

Hoo Hoo   
[thinking]  
“Do we need it yet?”

Murder Twink II   
“kick it”

Hoo Hoo   
Can we break it?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can certainly try.

Horny Boi   
“i'll try smashing it with my halberd”

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo stands back

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage.

Horny Boi   
4

Heaven Ascension Furry   
As you all run into this area, the cultists turn to face you.

Horny Boi   
[grimacing]

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll initiative.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo hides behind mommy

Only Losers Need Light   
11 for Initiative.

Murder Twink II   
8 hjdsjhds

why werent u at snacctice   
23

Horny Boi   
14

Hoo Hoo   
13

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
5

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@why werent u at snacctice You realize that these cultists are hostile to you.  
It is your turn.

why werent u at snacctice   
How far away are the cultists?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The closest one is 15 feet away. The other one is 45 feet away.

why werent u at snacctice   
I'd like to use sleep on the first guy.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll 5d8.

why werent u at snacctice   
23

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You fail to put the priest to sleep with your spell.  
Would you like to do anything else?

why werent u at snacctice   
Can I try to put an arrow in his face instead

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Sleep is a full action. You only have a bonus action or a movement left, and attacking is a full action.

why werent u at snacctice   
I'll use bardic inspiration on the tiefling.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Horny Boi You now have an extra d6 to add to any ability check, attack roll, or saving throw in the next 10 minutes.  
You play an inspiring, invigorating melody that fills the air with an aura of success.  
Will that end your turn?

why werent u at snacctice   
Yes.  
The melody is Darude - Sandstorm.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You play Darude - Sandstorm.  
@Horny Boi Your turn.

Horny Boi   
goin for the priest closest to me

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Horny Boi   
a fuck up 1

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You charge to attack the priest, but at the last moment, he leans back and your attack goes wide. The weight of it imbalances you, and you fall prone on the ground.  
This will end your turn.  
@Hoo Hoo Your turn.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I try and get the one closest with my crossbow?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Hoo Hoo   
9...

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You fire your crossbow and miss. The shot goes over the priest's shoulder and sticks in the wall behind him.  
@Only Losers Need Light Your turn.

Only Losers Need Light   
I turn, draw my bastard sword, and take a one-handed swing at Twink.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Only Losers Need Light   
I'm guessing a 7 does not hit.

Murder Twink II   
No

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You slash at the Twink with your bastard sword, and deftly, Twink crouches down and dodges.  
Any dialogue here?

Murder Twink II   
“wadda hell fucka u basard”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo?”

Only Losers Need Light   
I say nothing. I'm just glaring coldly at him.

Horny Boi   
“what are u doing”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
With that, it is their turn.

Murder Twink II   
i dont have time to be wasting on useless shit like attacking party members so i'll go for the priest closest

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The priest is going to take a swing at Mommy DIO.  
He takes his mace and swings, but misses drastically.  
The cultist charges up and can do nothing else.  
@Murder Twink II It is now your turn.  
Roll to hit.

Murder Twink II   
11 :/

Heaven Ascension Furry   
What weapon are you attacking with?

Murder Twink II   
Rapier

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You slide in to attack the priest and miss as well.  
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock Your turn.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I see my friends are in danger  
I go closer to get in range  
and cast witchbolt on the demonspawn

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Make a ranged spell attack.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
25 in total

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I do 12 damage

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Horny Boi You look over to see the warlock raise his hands, and from his hands, a dark purple bolt of lighting arcs out. You feel agonizing pain as this strange lightning electrocutes you.  
@why werent u at snacctice Your turn.

why werent u at snacctice   
:snake: : ???? I thought you were allies??  
I'll ignore the people who are fighting and sort out the people who probably won't listen to each other. I attack the priest the twink attacked with my shortbow.

Horny Boi   
“why this happen....”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Go ahead. What are you attacking with?

why werent u at snacctice   
With my... shortbow....

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

why werent u at snacctice   
11....

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You miss as well.  
@Horny Boi Your turn.

Horny Boi   
goin for same guy in front of me

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Horny Boi   
15 fdgjfds

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You hit. Roll damage.

Horny Boi   
12

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You stagger to your feet. With a mighty wry, you crack down on the priest with your gladius. He staggers back, bleeding.  
@Hoo Hoo Your turn.

Hoo Hoo   
Can I run over to the priest mommy is attacking and attack on the same turn?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes!

Hoo Hoo   
Then I'll do that! I'm attacking with my mace

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Hoo Hoo   
10...

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You attack as well, but your hit goes wide.  
@Only Losers Need Light Your turn.  
@everyone You notice that the vampire has a nosebleed.

Only Losers Need Light   
I grip the sword tighter, run to the priest's side and attempt to attack Hoo Hoo.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Only Losers Need Light   
21 with mod.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage.

Only Losers Need Light   
And, uh. 10 damage.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Hoo Hoo You watch as the vampire rushes you and attacks. You lift your shield, but he maneuvers around it and slashes you across the chest.  
It is now the cultist's turn.  
He is going to attack @Murder Twink II .  
21 to hit?

Murder Twink II   
Yes

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You take 5 damage.  
It is now the priest's turn.  
He will attack @Horny Boi .  
14 misses?

Horny Boi   
Yup

Heaven Ascension Furry   
The priest attacks and you knock his arm aside, blocking his strike.  
@Murder Twink II Your turn.

Murder Twink II   
are u able to reveal if the cultist has lower hp than the priest

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can take a perception roll but it will serve as your action and you won't be able to attack.

Murder Twink II   
ah  
well, i'll attack the cultist

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll for it.

Murder Twink II   
nat 20 + 6 babey

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage, multiply by 2, and add modifier.

Murder Twink II   
20 damage

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You skewer the cultist through the throat and toss him aside like a doll.  
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock Your turn.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I grab my crossbow and use it to attack. With this the bolt that was around Dhamrius disappears and I aim for the Twink

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll for it.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
nat 20

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage, multiply by 2, and add modifier.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
12 damage

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You knock your crossbow and fire at the twink. The bolt pierces through his side.

Murder Twink II   
>:’(

Hoo Hoo   
; ;

Horny Boi   
“what the FUCK is going on here”  
“what are you two doing”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“You started attacking!”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo Hoo” [sad]

Horny Boi   
“ATTACKING WHO? NOT YOU”

Murder Twink II   
“didnt know these priests were ur friends”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Well, I didn't know either.”  
“but a group that is having a demonic creature with it like you is always a enemy”

Horny Boi   
“IF YOU USE MAGIC ME ON ME AGAIN IM KICKING UR ASS”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Wanna try that?”

Murder Twink II   
“poo poo”

Horny Boi   
[throws haldberd on the ground and squares up]

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
[breaks hands] “come'ere bich”

Hoo Hoo   
“Hoo...”

Murder Twink II   
“does anyone have like... a Bandage”

Hoo Hoo   
“I wish I did...”  
“I have this mask”

Murder Twink II   
“i also have some masks”

Horny Boi   
“is this rly the time to talk abt ur bullshit masks”

Murder Twink II   
“do u think we should just destroy this place”  
“let the priest and vampire and warlock burn”

Only Losers Need Light   
I'm trying to staunch the bleeding in my nose and refusing to participate in the conversation.

Hoo Hoo   
“Why are you bleeding”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“The Demon chickened out?”

Murder Twink II   
“hey vampire can u come here for a sec”  
“actually, no dont. i want to speak to the warlock instead”

Only Losers Need Light   
“Tch.”  
I back away and keep my sword raised.

Horny Boi   
“only chicken i see is u with ur fucked up chicken wings”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
i get angery and charge towards him. Preparing my Eldtrich Blast at the same time

why werent u at snacctice   
I play a very loud and very annoying note on my flute.  
“What the fuck!!”

Murder Twink II   
“can u get really close n drop that weapon mine are away”

why werent u at snacctice   
“We are stuck in this unknown place, after having been attacked many times by cultists, and you want to kill each other?!”  
“Remind me again why I learnt healing words for you guys”

Horny Boi   
“IF UR GONNA HIT ME DO IT”

why werent u at snacctice   
angry tooting

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I want to run into him and cast it in his face. I even take the disadvantage for it.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You can do that on your turn.  
@why werent u at snacctice Would you like to attack?

why werent u at snacctice   
How many people can I use sleep on?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
As many as you would like until you run out of HP. It will cast in ascending order of HP, starting with the lowest and ending with the highest.

why werent u at snacctice   
In that case, I'll use sleep on the warlock and the barbarian.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll 5d8.

why werent u at snacctice   
10

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Horny Boi @Glucosa patriarchWarlock How much HP do the two of you have left?

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I'm fulllife with 17 hp

Horny Boi   
14

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Neither of them are put to sleep.  
@Horny Boi Your turn.

Horny Boi   
goin for the priest again bc i Cant Deal With This

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll to hit.

Horny Boi   
20

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Hits. Roll damage.

Horny Boi   
13

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You slash at him and nearly lop his arm off. He is barely conscious.  
@Hoo Hoo Your turn.

Horny Boi   
“just die omg”

why werent u at snacctice   
?????????!!!!!

Hoo Hoo   
bls can I hit

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll for it.

Hoo Hoo   
9

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You miss.  
@Only Losers Need Light Your turn.  
@everyone You watch as mist begins to roll off of the vampire. Then, suddenly, it bursts from him and evaporates harmlessly into the air.  
He has been freed from the effects of the curse.

Only Losers Need Light   
Two handed slash at the priest!!

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll for it.

Only Losers Need Light   
18!

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage.

Only Losers Need Light   
8!!

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You pivot, breaking your encounter with the others, and drive your sword through the priest. He slumps over, dead and bleeding heavily.

Murder Twink II   
“finally”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
@Murder Twink II Your turn.

Hoo Hoo   
“hoo...”

Murder Twink II   
if i were to strangle warlock to incapacitate him what would be the steps for that

Horny Boi   
..........

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Announce you are using nonlethal damage and then roll as usual.

Murder Twink II   
i am going to make warlock take a nice nap

Heaven Ascension Furry   
This is an improvised weapon, which as a DIO, you have automatic proficiency in.

Murder Twink II   
23

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Roll damage. For this, it is 1d4+str.

Murder Twink II   
7

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You take the rope and wrap it around the warlock's throat like a garrote wire.  
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock Take 7 nonlethal damage.  
@Glucosa patriarchWarlock Your turn.  
@everyone You watch as the mist begins to roll off of the Warlock's skin and bursts, then evaporates. He is no longer under the effects of the curse.

why werent u at snacctice   
“Ah”

why werent u at snacctice   
“So that's what it was”

Hoo Hoo   
“I need to rest...”

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You are still being choked by the twink.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Can I still cast a spell?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Only nonverbal ones.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
Dang. Can I use my crossbow?

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Yes.

Only Losers Need Light   
I throw down my sword and step back.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
I still felt a little bit cloudy. Maybe due to the fact that a Twink is chocking me. So I raise my arms up. I'm not sure what happened.

Hoo Hoo   
Hoo Hoo sleeps

Horny Boi   
[rubs temples]

Murder Twink II   
“oh....”  
Stops Choke

Only Losers Need Light   
I also put my hands up.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
You are no longer being choked and are surrounded by bedrooms that have doors that lock. Maybe here would be a good place for a nap.

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“What the actual fuck happened?”

Horny Boi   
“yall gave us a fuckin headache, thats what”

why werent u at snacctice   
“Could you please explain why you were fighting”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“Oh. So that was that weird feeling.”

Only Losers Need Light   
I look over to Amarok.  
You too? That feeling...

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
“I only remember how Myrkul tried to fight something and then everything went blurry... It seems like it. But... why is your nose bleeding?

Only Losers Need Light   
I touch my nose.  
“I...don't know.”

Glucosa patriarchWarlock   
At least I know here's some useful stuff... and beds to sleep in.

Heaven Ascension Furry   
Gain 700 exp.


End file.
